Neve
by Savio-Rocha
Summary: UA. Scott Jean têm uma oportunidade e deixam sua amizade se transformar em algo mais profundo.
1. Prólogo

**_Sinopse_**

UA. Scott Jean têm uma oportunidade e deixam sua amizade se transformar em algo mais profundo.

**_Disclaimer_**

Acho que devia colocar o disclaimer padrão: os personagens de X-Men não são meus, blá, blá, blá… Não me castiguem, blá, blá, bl

_**Notas do Tradutor**_

Resolvi traduzir essa excelente fanfic da Jen1703 quando ainda estava sendo publicada no Fanfiction.net, e confesso que quando cheguei no quinto capítulo perdi a vontade. Mas, agora estou de volta com a tradução e espero que vocês gostem, também. Quem quiser ler o original em inglês, pode fazê-lo em ou em http:www.geekfictioncentral.com. Boa leitura!

**_

* * *

Prólogo_**

Jean sempre adorou a neve. Desde que começou a andar era fascinada por ela — pela sua pureza, pelo jeito que cintilava. Algo de mágico ocorria quando nevava — o mundo normal, rotineiro, era transformado num verdadeiro conto de fadas. Para Jean, era a coisa mais bonita do mundo.

Ela mostrou para Scott seu ritual infantil preferido no primeiro inverno que ele passou no Instituto Xavier.

Bem, um dia, depois da meia-noite, Jean andou pé-antepé até o quarto de Scott.

— Scott — ela sussurrou, balançando-o de leve. — Scott, acorda!

— Uh? Jean? O que foi? Você tá bem? — ele perguntou, com medo de que ela tivesse tido outro pesadelo.

— Shh! Eu tou bem. Se veste e me encontra lá embaixo.

— Por quê? — ele perguntou, relutante em deixar o calor da sua cama.

— Nós vamos passear.

— Por quê?

— Porque está nevando! — ela explicou, os olhos brilhando. — É lindo, Scott. Por favor, vem comigo, eu quero sair. O mundo fica diferente quando neva, fica… melhor, não sei como.

E como Scott nunca conseguia negar nada a Jean, eles passaram uma hora andando pelos terrenos do Instituto. Ele adorou cada minuto.

E assim começou uma das tradições mais antigas Scott Summers e Jean Grey.


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Capítulo 1 _**

Jean estava em uma missão. Ela procurou em todos os quartos do Instituto, um por um, até encontrar quem ela estava procurando no corredor do andar de cima.

— Ei — ela cumprimentou Scott com um sorriso largo. — Tava te procurando.

— E me encontrou — ele respondeu, sorrindo de volta. — O que foi?

— Está nevando — ela respondeu simplesmente, sorrindo e pegando-o pela mão.

Havia algo de mágico em caminhar por um mundo recentemente coberto de branco. A neve parecia absorver o som, resultando numa quietude etérea. Eles andavam em silêncio, salvo pelo barulho das suas botas na neve. O braço de Jean estava laçado com o de Scott e ela estava levemente encostada nele, tanto por causa do calor como pelo simples prazer de ele ser seu melhor amigo.

— Eu sinto falta disso — ela disse baixinho, pra não quebrar o encanto.

— Falta de quê? — ele perguntou no mesmo tom.

— _Disso_ — ela repetiu, apertando o braço dele para mostrar o que ela queria dizer. — Eu sinto falta de _nós_.

Scott sorriu para ela e se soltou seu braço do dela, levando-o para o ombro da amiga.

— Eu também. A minha vida tá ficando cada vez mais louca. Parece que nós nunca mais conseguimos tempo pra ficar juntos.

Eles continuaram andando, o braço de Jean enrolado na cintura de Scott e a cabeça encostada no peito dele.

— Às vezes eu quero tanto que ainda fosse só a gente aqui — ela admitiu. — Não que eu não goste de ter todo o mundo por perto, ele são como uma família, e são maravilhosos. Mas eu tenho saudades do jeito que era simples, sabe? Quando você era só o Scott, meu melhor amigo, e não Ciclope, o líder dos X-Men.

— Eu ainda sou o seu melhor amigo — ele a lembrou apertando de leve o abraço.

— Eu sei, e eu adoro isso — ela disse e sorriu. — Sério, você não tem a menor idéia. Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você.

— Isso não é algo com que você tenha que se preocupar — ela a reconfortou.

— Promete?

— Prometo.

— Não importa o que aconteça? — ela perguntou num tom de voz que imediatamente levantou as suspeitas de Scott.

— Mas é claro — ele disse pensativo. — Mas vai depender se você me perdoar ou não.

A confusão de Jean foi a deixa que ele estava esperando. Ele se virou, vendo a bola de neve Jean tinha criado com telecinésia enquanto os dois conversavam. Ele a tirou do ar com uma mão e passou o outro braço pela cintura dela. Então ele jogou a bola pelas cotas da sua jaqueta, sabendo pelo grito dela que pelo menos uma parte da neve tinha entrado pelas roupas.

— Filho de uma _puta_! — ela berrou.

Scott estava rindo demais para segura-la enquanto ela tentava freneticamente alcançar a neve que rolava pelas suas costas. Ela tirou a jaqueta e jogou no chão, e então puxou o suéter de dentro do _jeans_, esperando que a neve saísse enquanto ela pulava para cima e para baixo. Scott finalmente conseguiu se controlar o suficiente para passar o braço por trás dela, passando a rir nos seus cabelos.

— Eu te conheço há muito tempo, Ruiva — ele murmurou com um sorriso. — Os seus truques são lendários, eu vi aquela vindo há quilômetros de distância.

— Ah, você viu, né? — ela desafiou, girando a cabeça para ver o rosto dele.

Ela congelou. Ela e Scott estavam separados por poucos centímetros, tão perto que a respiração quente dele batia no rosto dela enquanto ele lutava para mantê-la presa. Ela tinha estado tão perto assim dele várias vezes, principalmente durante as seções de treinamento, mas isso nunca tinha feito borboletas revirarem seu estômago. Sua quietude deve ter sido notada, porque Scott se afastou o suficiente para apenas olhá-la. Ela não sabia o que ele viu na sua expressão, mas isso o fez corar.

— Jean…

— Deus, eu estou congelando. Vamos pra dentro, tomar um chocolate — ela disse com uma voz muito baixa, se soltando do abraço de Scott para pegar a jaqueta. Ela olhou para ele e percebeu que sua confusão permanecia. Ela a ignorou, segurando-o pela mão e o conduzindo de volta à mansão.

Ela não percebeu o sorriso de compreensão que aos poucos apareceu no sorriso de Scott.

A biblioteca do Instituto Xavier era o cômodo da mansão preferido por Jean, e ela ia para lá sempre que tinha chance. Ela ficava feliz pelo fato de os outros alunos preferirem fazer as tarefas de casa nos quartos, ou na sala comunal no andar de baixo. Isso significava que, durante a maior parte do tempo, Jean tinha a biblioteca só para si.

Foi lá que ela resolveu ficar durante o começo da noite. Ela estava encolhida em uma poltrona bem macia, evolvida pelo calor da grande lareira. O _laptop_ estava aberto na mesinha próxima à poltrona, sua tarefa quase concluía aberta na tela. Ela estava relendo as últimas páginas de _Um Vôo Sobre o Ninho do Cuco_.

"Essa podia ter sido a minha vida", ela pensou. "Se o Professor não tivesse me salvado, eu podia ter passado resto da vida num asilo". A idéia era terrível.

Ela sentiu Scott se aproximando antes mesmo que ele realmente aparecesse. Jean podia sentir o nervosismo dele como se fossem ondas, mas sentia também sua determinação. Ele também estava divagando, e Jean podia ouvir claramente seus pensamentos: "Você consegue fazer isso. Você consegue fazer isso. Não é tão difícil assim".

Assim que entrou na biblioteca, ele andou decidido até ela e parou bem em sua frente. Ela sorriu e abriu a boca para cumprimentá-lo, mas ele a interrompeu.

— Você quer sair comigo?

Jean olhou para ele em silêncio assombrado, sem acreditar que ele tinha mesmo dito o que ela pensou que ele tinha.

— O quê? — ela perguntou, incapaz de elaborar uma resposta mais eloqüente.

Scott respirou fundo, pra se acalmar.

— Eu queria te levar pra sair. Um encontro. Um encontro _de verdade_.

Ela estava tão surpresa que tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi piscar.

— Sexta à noite. Jantar e cinema — ele sugeriu.

Jean piscou de novo, e abriu a boca só para descobrir que não conseguia falar. Ela fechou a boca de novo, e a abriu no intento de dizer _alguma coisa_. Mas não saíram palavras. Ela tinha certeza de que parecia ridícula.

Scott não fez nada. Simplesmente continuou de pé bem perto, olhando para ela.

— Tudo bem — Jean podia jurar que era a sua voz que ela tinha ouvido, mas não se lembrava de ter falado. Mas, pelo sorriso que apareceu no rosto de Scott, ela soube que tinha mesmo acabado de aceitar sair com ele.

— "timo — ele disse, o alívio evidente na voz. — Saímos às sete.

— Tudo bem — ela disse de novo, completamente perdida.

Ele estava exultante.

— Certo. Vou deixar você terminar sua tarefa. Boa noite, Jean.

Jean olhou para o vulto que se retirava e, quando ele fechou a porta, finalmente ela conseguiu dizer:

— Boa noite.

Que diabos tinham acabado de acontecer? Ela tinha mesmo aceitado _sair_ com Scott Summers? Ele era o melhor amigo dela — no que ela estava pensando? Por acaso, no que _ele_ estava pensando, chamando-a para sair?

— Não tou entendendo o que acabou de acontecer — Jean murmurou para si mesma, balançando a cabeça em descrédito.

Desde o primeiro dia em que se encontraram, ela tinha o que chamaria de "atração cíclica" por Scott. Ela chegava nas horas mais inconvenientes e então desaparecia. Depois voltava, virava o mundo dela de cabeça para baixo e ia embora de novo. Ela estava tão acostumada depois de seis anos que nem prestava mais atenção. Uma ou duas vezes, ela suspeitou que Scott sentia o mesmo por ela, mas nunca tinha feito nada.

"Até agora", ela lembrou.

Ela sempre tinha encarado seus sentimentos por Scott como resultado do desejo de ter alguém — aquela pessoa que você sabe que sempre vai estar por pero quando você precisar. Eles sempre tinham sido tão próximos que seria natural terem sido feitos um para o outro. Tirando o pequeno incidente com a neve no dia anterior que a fez pensar mais, ela estava reavaliando seus sentimentos. Na verdade, ela tinha pensado na possibilidade de namorar Scott, principalmente depois de terminar com Duncan (e o que ela tinha visto nele, ela nunca saberia). Ela nunca tinha pensado que Scott pudesse ter pensado em namorá-la.

"Isso mostra o tanto que eu tou informada", ela disse para si mesma.


	3. Capítulo 2

**_Capítulo 2 _**

Depois que o número de alunos do Instituto cresceu a ponto de não fazer mais sentido conduzir todo o grupo em seções de combate corpo-a-corpo, Logan dividiu os alunos em duplas para práticas mais intensivas e específicas. Scott e Jean tinham sido colocados juntos porque Logan sabia que eles dois eram os que mais combinavam, devido ao tempo que treinavam sob sua coordenação.

Era uma manhã de quarta-feira, e era a vez de Scott e Jean treinarem. Scott entrou na sala de treinamento para encontrar Jean já socando um saco de areia. Ela alternava chutes e socos, praticando os movimentos de _kick-boxing_ em que eles estavam trabalhando. Ela não percebeu quando ele entrou, e ele supôs que ela estivesse gostando daquilo.

— Chegou cedo — ele cumprimentou enquanto passava por ela para pegar seu equipamento do banco. Jean se virou para encará-lo, os olhos arregalados de surpresa, respirando com dificuldade por causa do exercício.

— Não _faça_ isso — ela olhou para ele com um olhar carrancudo, enxugando o suor das sobrancelhas. — Você me matou de susto.

Ele ofereceu um sorriso torto como desculpas. Ela simplesmente o olhou de cima a baixo e voltou para o saco. Scott começou a se alongar, assistindo-a bater o saco com um pouco mais de violência do que ele estava acostumado a ver.

— Castigando o pobre do saco por alguma coisa?

Ela grunhiu em resposta.

Ela não desviou sua atenção, e pelo jeito que o saco balançava com força e pelo rangido na corrente que o prendia, obviamente ela estava colocando um pouco de telecinésia por trás dos socos.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Jean, se acalma. O que foi que esse saco fez pra você? Ou você tá imaginando que tá dando uma surra em alguém particular?

Pelo olhar que ela lhe lançou, ele soube exatamente em quem ela queria descer uma porrada. Scott suspirou.

— OK, o que foi que eu fiz? — ele perguntou, o que o fez receber outro olhar reprovativo. — Você tá chateada por ontem à noite?

O frenesi dos socos parou abruptamente e ela se virou para encará-lo, as mãos nos quadris.

— E o que fez você pensar _isso_? — ela perguntou, o sarcasmo evidente nas suas palavras.

— Tudo o que eu fiz foi te chamar pra sair, Jean.

— _Tudo_ o que você fez foi me chamar pra sair? É justamente _isso_, Scott! De donde diabos você tirou essa idéia? Era a última coisa que eu esperava que você fizesse! Você me deixou sem saída! — ela gritou exasperada.

— O que você quer dizer com era a última coisa que você esperava que eu fizesse?

— Eu _quero dizer_ que eu não achava que você estivesse interessado em mim _desse_ jeito! Nós sempre fomos apenas amigos. Namorar nunca entrou em questão. Esse seu convite veio simplesmente do nada.

Ele olhou para ela por um momento, pensando frustrado no que dizer.

— Eu achei que tinha deixado bem claro que eu tava interessado em você. Sei lá, você nunca se tocou que eu tinha tanto ciúme do Duncan que queria matar o desgraçado?

Ela o olhou como se tivesse levado um tapa.

— Do que você tá falando? Eu sabia que você não gostava dele, mas não sabia que tinha ciúme. Eu pensava que você só queria me proteger.

Scott olhou para ela incrédulo e caiu numa gargalhada.

— Às vezes você é tão ingênua que eu me assusto. Durante _anos_ eu pensei em te chamar pra sair. Só nunca tinha pensado que você fosse aceitar.

Ela piscou, sem palavras. Scott sorriu afetado. Tinha conseguido deixá-la sem palavras nas últimas doze horas mais vezes que nos últimos seis anos. Ele estava muito orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Finalmente ela recuperou a voz.

— Mesmo?

Ele olhou cético para ela.

— Honestamente, você não sabia?

Ela balançou a cabeça, muda.

Ele riu ridicularizando-a.

— Então provavelmente no Instituto, ou até mesmo na escola, que não sabia. O que eu sinto por você é um fato bem conhecido, e um dos assuntos preferidos dos nossos amigos.

— E você não sabia como _me_ dizer? — ela perguntou indignada.

— Eu achei que você soubesse, Jean! Só pensei que você preferisse ignorar.

Ela ficou ruminando a descoberta por um momento.

— OK, então por que agora? Por que, do nada, você resolve me convidar pra sair?

Ele encolheu os ombros, sem ter muita certeza do que falar.

— Foi uma combinação de várias coisas. Como o fato e deu estar doente por não te dizer nada. E o fato de eu não estar preparado pra te ver se envolvendo com outro cara sem eu ter te dito como eu me sentia…

— Peraí, que outro cara? Eu não tou saindo com ninguém.

— Não, mas eu achei que fosse ser só uma questão de tempo. O que não falta é homem na Bayville High doidinho pra sair com você.

Isso a fez corar.

— E também teve o outro dia, lá na neve — Scott falou, baixando a voz para um tom mais íntimo, dando dois passos em direção a ela. — Eu achei que vi alguma coisa nos seus olhos, no jeito que você olhava pra mim… Eu pensei que talvez você tivesse começando a sentir o mesmo por mim.

Eles ficaram se encarando, sem conseguir desviar o olhar.

— Se você não quiser fazer isso, Jean, então me diz agora. Nós vamos fingir que essa conversa nunca existiu, e nós voltamos a ser apenas amigos. Eu já te disse antes, eu sempre vou ser seu melhor amigo, então você não tem com o que se preocupar. Eu só preciso saber o que você quer.

Ele prendeu a respiração, esperando que ela respondesse. Finalmente ela sorriu tímida, e ele achou que fosse desmaiar com o alívio.

— Eu quero ver até onde isso vai — ela falou macio, e admitindo para si mesma pela primeira vez. — Eu… eu acho que nós devemos isso a nós mesmos. Nós devemos isso à nossa amizade.

Scott sorriu para ela.

Foi assim que Logan os encontrou, separados por poucos passos, sorrindo um para o outro. Ele olhou para os dois desconfiado.

— Que é que cês tão fazendo? — ele grunhiu para eles.

— Nada — eles responderam imediatamente, em perfeito uníssono. Eles se viraram para vê-lo, expressões idênticas de inocência, expressões essas que eles tinham aperfeiçoado dentro de alguns dias se encontrando. Logan sabia que aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa: confusão. Então, eles se encararam de novo e começaram a rir.

— Ah, tá, certo — Logan murmurou sob a respiração, olhando desconfiado para os dois.

— Ei, Scott, espera!

Scott se virou para ver Kurt correndo pelo corredor até ele, se esquivando dos armários abertos e dos grupos de alunos.

— A gente tá pensando em ir pra maratona de filmes no Majestic, na sexta à noite — Kurt contou. — Quer ir também?

— Não posso — foi tudo o que Scott falou.

— Por quê? Tem um encontro ou alguma coisa do tipo? — Kurt alfinetou.

— Alguma coisa do tipo — Scott respondeu, incapaz de esconder o sorriso no seu rosto. Kurt percebeu imediatamente.

— Peraí, você tem mesmo um belo encontro, não é? — Kurt acusou.

— Quem é que tem um belo encontro? — Evan perguntou se aproximando; tinha ouvido o comentário de Kurt.

— O Scott, e ele não quer falar com quem é — Kurt respondeu, a curiosidade evidente na sua voz.

— Ei, é isso aí, cara! — Evan parabenizou, batendo no braço de Scott. — Quem é a felizarda?

O rosto de Scott se abriu num sorriso largo, e ele desviou o olhar.

— Não pode ser — Kurt se engasgou de surpresa quando entendeu tudo. Só havia uma garota capaz de fazer surgir aquela expressão no rosto de Scott. — Você tem um encontro com a _Jean_?

— _Jean_? Quer dizer, a _nossa_ Jean? A ruiva alta e bonita por quem você é apaixonado desde, tipo, sempre? É isso aí, cara! — Evan riu, deixando o mais velho envergonhado.

— E é um encontro de verdade? — Kurt, perguntou, ainda surpreso.

— Amram. Fiz o convite ontem à noite.

— Isso é demais! — Kurt exclamou. Desde o primeiro dia de Kurt no Instituto, ele tinha observado o quanto Scott queria alguma coisa com Jean, e ele estava muito feliz por ver os dois começando a se entender.

Scott enxergou Kitty e Vampira se aproximando, e tentou desesperadamente dar um jeito de fugir dali antes que Kurt as colocasse a par de tudo. Mas Kurt tinha outras idéias, e segurou o braço de Scott para evitar que ele fugisse.

— Você tá _brincando_! — Kitty guinchou quando soube da novidade.

— Por quê vocês estão assim tão surpresos? — Vampira perguntou, com uma expressão completamente entediada e sem surpresa. — Droga, a gente sabia que era só uma questão de tempo até que acontecesse alguma coisa entre eles.

— Pois eu acho, tipo, muito legal! — Kitty falou com entusiasmo, abraçando Scott. — Vocês foram, tipo, _feitos_ um pra o outro. Ah, isso vai ser _tão_ legal!

Scott tentou, sem êxito, conter seu sorriso. Ele estava feliz demais para se importar com isso.


	4. Capítulo 3

**_Capítulo 3 _**

Quando o alarme de Jean disparou na sexta de manhã, ela gemeu e o desligou com a sua telecinésia.

"Graças a Deus hoje é sexta", ela pensou enquanto rolava na cama e se espreguiçava. Seus olhos se abriram de repente. "Meu Deus, é sexta! Hoje à noite é meu encontro com o Scott". Ela esfregou os olhos enquanto seu estômago revirava com o que ela supôs ser nervosismo. "O que é que eu vou fazer na escola hoje? Desse jeito eu não vou conseguir me concentrar em nada".

Quando ela finalmente desceu as escadas, os outros alunos já estavam indo em direção à porta.

— Ai, se apressa, Jean — Kitty chamou enquanto Jean corria para a cozinha, a fim de pegar algo para comer no caminho. — O Scott tá esperando!

— Já vou, já vou — Jean resmungou. — Vão indo. Digam a ele que eu alcanço vocês.

Jean vasculhou a cozinha à procura de algo para comer, mas acabou tendo que se contentar com uma barra de doce de Kurt.

— É isso aí, chocolate Pop Tarts frio — ela anunciou para si mesma enquanto corria pela mansão, parando apenas para pegar sua jaqueta, e disparou pela porta da frente.

Scott estava assistindo quando ela passou pela porta e desceu a escada correndo. Sua sobrancelha se levantou achando a situação engraçada.

— Eu sei, eu sei, desculpa — Jean falou para Scott antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Ele simplesmente riu e balançou a cabeça enquanto ela sentava no banco do passageiro e passava o cinto de segurança.

Ela olhou para ele pelo canto do olho, divertindo-se com a sua reação.

— Só cala a boca e dirige, tou pronta.

Ele fez o que ela mandou. Mas ainda estava rindo.

O dia passou sem que ela prestasse atenção nas coisas. Sempre que Jean olhava para o relógio, ele lhe dizia que estavam faltando _tantas horas_ para o encontro. Quando deu 3:30, ela estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Ela mal conseguiu olhar para Scott durante a volta para o Instituto. Felizmente, Kitty e Kurt mantinham as conversas.

— E então, Jean? Algum plano pro fim-de-semana? — Kitty perguntou.

Os olhos de Jean se arregalaram e ela olhou fixo para frente, afundando um pouco no assento. Ela não tinha idéia de como responder.

— _Ja_, algum encontro ou coisa do tipo? — Kurt se juntou a elas.

Kitty deu uma risadinha.

— Você _contou_ pra eles? — Jean gritou, se virando para Scott, chocada pela descoberta de que ele tinha deixado escapar informações sobre suas vidas pessoais.

Ele olhou para ela e encolheu os ombros, como quem pergunta "E daí?".

Jean fechou os olhos e deixou a cabeça cair sobre o encosto. Ela suspirou, resignando-se com sua sorte.

— Tudo bem. É verdade, Scott e eu vamos sair hoje à noite. Era isso que vocês queriam que eu dissesse?

Mais risadinhas do assento traseiro.

— _Ja_, é suficiente.

— Não se preocupa. A gente acha, tipo, muito legal que vocês saiam juntos.

— Eu tou tão feliz que vocês aprovam — Jean resmungou. Scott riu. — Sr. Summers, o senhor gostaria de dividir conosco isso que o senhor acha tão interessante?

— Não, tá tudo certo. Mesmo assim, obrigado — ele respondeu convencido, um sorriso estampado no rosto.

— Você já tá muito satisfeito consigo mesmo — Jean lhe disse com um tom amargo.

Ele simplesmente alargou o sorriso.

— O que é que eu vou usar? — Jean se perguntou em voz alta, olhando para o _closet_. Quando ela notou que não havia uma roupa perfeita, deixou-se cair sobre a cama.

"É uma das coisas que me fazem odiar encontros", ela disse para si mesma. "Tem muita coisa idiota com que se preocupar".

Contrário ao que todos acreditavam, tanto na escola como no Instituto, não tinha muita experiência em encontros. Por alguma razão, tinham a idéia de que Jean já tinha namorado vários garotos, quando na verdade ela só tinha ido a um punhado de encontros antes da sua pseudo-relação com Duncan. Ela achava muito mais fácil ficar com alguém de quem ela parecia gostar do que "reconhecer o terreno", como muitas outras alunas da escola preferiam fazer. Na verdade, ela só já tinha beijado dois rapazes, sendo Duncan um deles.

O primeiro tinha sido uma experiência horrível que ela preferia esquecer. Ela estava no segundo ano, e tinha conhecido um rapaz na aula de matemática — um aluno bonito do penúltimo ano chamado Chris. Quando ele a convidou para o baile da escola, alguns meses depois de terem se conhecido, ela disse sim. Foi o seu primeiro encontro.

A noite não foi nada do que ela esperava. Ela era inexperiente e tímida, e com certeza ele esperava por coisas que ela nem podia imaginar. Passaram muito pouco tempo dançando — em vez disso, passaram a noite em um parque tranqüilo perto da escola. Por mais simpático e bonito que Chris fosse, desde o início ela poderia dizer que não iria acontecer nada entre os dois. Mas a curiosidade tomou conta dela, então ela deixou o encontro prosseguir. Quando ele passou o braço o braço por trás dela, ela não protestou. Quando ele se inclinou para beijá-la, não foi nada daquilo que ela esperava. Pensou que talvez não estivesse fazendo certo, e deixou que ele a beijasse mais, mas não melhorou em nada. Ele chupou seu pescoço, e ela achou aquilo irritante. Quando a língua dele entrou em sua boca, ela achou que fosse ter náuseas. Ele segurou seu seio, e ela mordeu sua língua — com força. Ele pensou que fosse algum jogo violento, e ficou ainda mais excitado. Quando ele levantou sua saia, ela o chutou na virilha.

Jean deixou Chris no parque, dobrado de dor e amaldiçoando-a. Ela voltou para escola e chamou Scott para ir pegá-la. No caminho para casa, ela contou o que aconteceu e começou a chorar — em parte por causa da vergonha, e em parte por causa do choque. Scott encostou o carro e passou quase uma hora consolando-a.

Na segunda-feira seguinte, toda a escola já tinha ouvido a versão de Chris para a história — que ele tinha deflorado Jean no parque, na noite do baile, e que ela tinha sido tão fácil que ele tinha desistido dela. Scott desceu a mão no canalha e foi suspenso por uma semana.

Por causa dessa experiência Scott ficou preocupado quando Jean começou a sair com Duncan. Ele estava tomando conta dela porque não queria que ela fosse magoada, e por isso fazia cara feita para Duncan e resmungava sobre ele, dizendo que ela podia conseguir coisa muito melhor. Ele era superprotetor e dominador, mas Jean não se importava muito — é isso que se faz pelo melhor amigo. Até sua confissão no outro dia, ela não sabia que tudo era por ciúme. Ela tinha sentido o mesmo quando Scott começou a sair com Taryn. Em tempo, Taryn era uma boa amiga de Jean, mas isso não significava que ela devesse considerá-la boa suficiente para ele.

"Talvez faça sentido o Scott e eu acabarmos juntos", Jean pensou. "Dizem que as melhores relações nascem das amizades".

Ela suspirou. Descobriria naquela noite.


	5. Capítulo 4

**_Capítulo 4 _**

— Você tá nervoso, ou alguma coisa? — Kurt perguntou enquanto observava Scott andar de um lado para outro sem parar. Scott estava esperando na sala comum, matando tempo antes que seu encontro com Jean começasse oficialmente; Kurt estava lá apenas para apoio moral.

Scott olhou para o rapaz mais jovem com um meio-sorriso.

— É, mais ou menos.

— Pois não devia estar. Isso nem é mesmo um encontro de verdade — Kurt disse.

— O que você quer dizer? — Scott falou bruscamente.

— Ei, calma, Scott. O que eu quero dizer é um encontro serve pra se conhecer alguém, pra saber se vai dar certo, entende? — Kurt explicou com paciência. — Bem, você e a Jean já passaram desse ponto. Você se conhecem melhor do que a maioria dos casais, e sabem que vai dar certo. Como disseram no _Friends_ outro dia, é como se vocês estivessem começando do décimo segundo encontro.

As sobrancelhas de Scott se contraíram enquanto ele considerava a possibilidade.

— Tá vendo? A pressão já era — Kurt anunciou com um sorriso largo. — Agora, a única coisa com que se preocupar é quando você vai beijar ela.

Scott empalideceu com a idéia:

— Meu Deus.

— Qual é o problema? Você _quer_ beijar ela, não quer? — Kurt perguntou, visivelmente confuso.

— Claro que eu quero — Scott respondeu. — Eu só não tinha pensado que fosse acontecer nada sério. Achava que não era nada com que me preocupar por enquanto. Mas agora… eu simplesmente não sei se vou ter fibra pra fazer isso.

— Bem, quanto tempo você esperou até beijar a Taryn? — Eu não tive muita escolha: foi ela quem me beijou primeiro.

Kurt riu.

— Bem, talvez você tenha sorte e a Jean tome a iniciativa dessa vez também.

— Duvido. Ela não é desse tipo.

— Como é que você sabe? — Kurt desafiou.

— Porque eu conheço ela, Kurt. Ela não é desse tipo avançadinho.

— Talvez não com os outros caras. Mas o relacionamento dela com você é diferente do que ela teve com os outros com quem ela já saiu. Você nunca sabe — Kurt terminou com um sorriso.

Scott não respondeu, sua mente estava ocupada imaginando algumas cenas. Ele estava tão preocupado que não percebeu quando Logan entrou devagar na sala e se jogou no sofá.

— As crianças não tem nada pra fazer sexta à noite? — ele perguntou, pulando vários canais de tevê com o controle remoto.

— Eu vou já encontrar os outros no Majestic. Só tou fazendo companhia ao Scott enquanto ele não vai pro encontro dele — Kurt explicou, perdendo o olhar reprovativo de Scott.

— Então você vai se divertir essa noite, hein, garoto? — Logan alfinetou. — Mas você não devia estar indo pegar a guria, sei lá?

— Ele não precisa. Só tem que esperar ela descer.

— Kurt — Scott disse com uma voz baixa, em tom de aviso.

— Quié que cê quer dizer, "descer"? — Logan perguntou, a desconfiança aparecendo. — Com quem, exatamente, é esse encontro?

— Com a Jean — Kurt respondeu, ignorando o olhar feroz de Scott.

Logan se virou para paralisar Scott com um olhar que teria feito qualquer outra pessoa se encolher de medo. Infelizmente para Logan, Scott estava tão acostumado que o efeito obtido não foi o esperado.

— Você vai levar a Jeannie pra um _encontro_ — Logan repetiu, sem fazer uma pergunta.

A mandíbula de Scott endureceu e seus lábios se crisparam em desafio.

— Vou. Logan rosnou.

— Mas não vai mesmo.

— Por quê você acha que tem voz nessa história? — Scott desafiou.

— Eu não _acho_, eu tenho.

— Isso é idiotice, Logan, você sabe que é.

— Não, garoto, é um fato. Eu estou dizendo: você não vai levar a Jeannie pra um encontro, e pronto.

— Esqueça. Você não tá conseguindo me assustar. Por quê tanta implicância agora? Ela já teve outros encontros e você nunca disse nada.

— Eu tive uma _conversinha_ com cada um que veio aqui pegar ela — Logan informou, seu olhar penetrante sem deixar o rosto de Scott. — Eles foram devidamente avisados pra não tentarem nada ou seriam pendurados pelas bolas.

— A Jean ia ficar pê da vida se descobrisse que você falou isso. Logan encolheu os ombros.

— Claro, ela ia ficar morta de raiva. Mas há um bom tempo eu prometi que ia tomar conta dela, e é isso que eu tô fazendo. Eu sei o que pensam quando olham pra ela, o que é que querem dela — Logan falou e então apontou Scott com o queixo. — Você não é diferente, cê quer a mesma coisa. É minha obrigação evitar isso. Então, sobe lá em cima e diz pra ela que o encontro tá cancelado.

Scott olhou para o homem mais velho em um silêncio assombrado.

— Não — ele finalmente respondeu.

— _Não?_ — Logan perguntou, como se não tivesse ouvido direito.

— Você me ouviu — Scott disse. — Eu vou sair com a Jean essa noite, e não tem nada que você possa fazer.

Logan abriu a boca para responder, mas se calou na hora em que Jean entrou na sala.

— Oi — ela cumprimentou a todos. Então sorriu para Scott. — Pronto pra ir?

Scott sequer dispensou um olhar para Logan.

— Claro — ele disse, devolvendo o sorriso.

— A gente se vê mais tarde — ela disse por cima do ombro enquanto Scott a guiava para fora.

Kurt olhou para Logan. Seus punhos estavam cerrados, e ele rosnava baixinho.

— Bem, eu fui. Até! — Kurt falou depressa antes de se teleportar para longe da mansão.

— Tá tudo bem? — Jean perguntou enquanto ela e Scott andavam até o carro dele.

— Claro, por quê? — Logan não parecia muito satisfeito, e eu tive a impressão de ouvir vozes levantadas antes de eu entrar — ela disse.

Scott não sabia se contava toda a história para Jean, mas preferiu se concentrar na parte mais leve.

— Logan não está muito satisfeito com a nossa saída hoje à noite — ele admitiu com um sorriso cerrado.

— Quê? Por quê? — ela perguntou, visivelmente surpresa. — Ela acha que as minhas intenções para com você não são muito honrosas — Scott falou com um sorriso e uma expressão de superioridade.

— Ele _o quê?_ — Jean perguntou, parando no meio do caminho.

— Ele só tá tomando conta de você, Jean — Scott explicou, sabendo que era verdade.

— Quem ele pensa que é, meu pai?

— Eu acho que ela pensa que ainda é o seu protetor. Foi isso que ele resolveu quando você chegou aqui no Instituto pela primeira vez, e é isso que ele tem feito todo esse tempo. Eu tenho certeza como é duro pra ele aceitar que você não é mais uma menininha de dez anos de idade, que você não precisa mais dele do jeito que precisava.

Jean suspirou, sabia que Scott estava certo.

— Eu vou fazer ele me entender — ela prometeu.

Scott abriu a porta do carro para Jean e a ajudou a entrar. Ele entrou do seu lado, e respirou fundo.

"Aqui vamos nós".


	6. Capítulo 5

**_Capítulo 5 _**

_Jack & Jill's_ era um dos restaurantes mais populares na região de Wechester. A comida era boa e o ambiente era agradável – os tecidos de xadrez vermelho eram quase completamente cobertos com papel de embrulho marrom, e sobre cada mesa havia um copo com gizes de cera ao lado do saleiro e da pimenta. Era o tipo de lugar onde os funcionários conhecem os fregueses pelo nome, e os alunos do Instituto Xavier viviam por lá.

— Oiê! Quantos de vocês vieram hoje? — a anfitriã, uma mulher chamada Gayle, cumprimentou Scott e Jean assim que eles entraram no restaurante.

— Só nós dois — Scott respondeu com um sorrisinho, e as sobrancelhas de Gayle se levantaram: ela sabia o que era aquilo.

— Não me digam que isso é um _encontro_ de verdade — ela provocou, observando com interesse Jean corar até ficar quase da cor dos seus cabelos. — Bem, tudo o que eu posso dizer é que já estava na hora. Vocês dois foram feitos um para o outro. Venham, eu tenho um cantinho calmo pra vocês, bem longe dessa confusão toda.

Scott e Jean seguiram Gayle por entre as mesas até o fundo, a mão de Scott na cintura de Jean, guiando-a gentilmente. Era um gesto que ele tinha repetido milhões de vezes antes, mas naquela noite tinha um significado diferente.

— Aqui estamos! — Gayle anunciou, colocando os cardápios sobre a mesa. — Tirem os casacos e se divirtam. E, Jean, fique de olho nesse rapaz, não deixe ele sair da linha — ela completou com um sorriso para Jean e uma piscadela de olho para Scott.

Scott ajudou Jean a tirar a jaqueta e a pendurou num suporte para chapéus ao lado da sua mesa. O silêncio desagradável que enchera o carro na ida para o restaurante voltou depois de feitos os pedidos. Jean não agüentava mais. Ela olhou para ele, do outro lado da mesa, tentando encontrar seus olhos por trás dos óculos.

— Isso é ridículo — ela sentenciou.

— O quê?

— Isso. Por que é que é tão esquisito? Por quê tá sendo tão estranho a gente ficar juntos? A gente já fez isso milhões de vezes, quando era só a gente e nunca teve essa… essa… essa _tensão_. Tá começando a me chatear.

Scott concordou.

— Você tá certa, nunca foi tão desagradável. É impressionante a diferença que uma palavra pode fazer. É só chamar de encontro e a gente fica nervoso.

— O que você acha disso? Que a gente tá cometendo um erro? Que a gente não devia estar fazendo isso?

— Não, eu acho que seja assim — ele disse, estendendo o braço para tocar a mão dela. — Eu acho que isso quer dizer que nós não temos certeza de como fazer isso. Existe tipo um código de conduta pra encontros e pra gente é novidade estar aplicando esse código a nós. A gente nunca teve que se preocupar com o que dizer ou como agir um com o outro. De repente, nós estamos nos preocupando com isso.

Jean fez que sim com a cabeça em silêncio, sabia que Scott estava certo.

— Você acha que vai melhorar? — ela perguntou.

Scott levantou uma sobrancelha em excitação.

— Você já tá pedindo um segundo encontro?

Jean corou outra vez e revirou os olhos, aturdida.

— Não se você continuar assim — ela murmurou, levantando o olhar com uma expressão de falsa rigidez.

Scott riu e levantou a outra mão em um cumprimento de escoteiro.

— Prometo que vou me comportar — ele disse, fazendo de tudo para parecer sério.

— Que graça ia ter? — ela perguntou timidamente, surpresa por ter dito aquelas palavras.

A mandíbula de Scott se abriu um pouco e ele riu, surpreso e divertido por ela estar realmente fazendo aquilo com ele.

Jean corou bem pela décima quinta vez no intervalo de uma hora, e retirou a mão do alcance de Scott. Ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos e murmurou:

— Meu Deus, eu não consigo acreditar que disse isso.

Scott, por sua vez, estava se divertindo muito, e não conseguia esconder o sorriso estampado no rosto.

A tensão entre eles desapareceu durante o jantar, e quando os dois foram para o cinema, já estava de volta a familiaridade que era marca registrada da sua amizade. A única diferença óbvia entre essa e as outras vezes que eles tinham ido ao cinema eram as mãos dadas, com os dedos intimamente ligados.

Scott entrou na fila para comprar lanches enquanto Jean ia ao banheiro. Quando ela voltou, parou no meio do caminho ao ver uma cena. Duncan estava impedindo Scott de sair, e ela expressão no rosto de Scott, Duncan estava dizendo algo bem desagradável.

— Eu tou falando, Summers, você tá perdendo tempo com ela — Jean pôde ouvir Duncan falar quando se aproximou. — Eu levei cinco meses pra chegar na metade do caminho. Eu fazia de tudo e ela não correspondia. Ela gosta de provocar, e não vale a pena o esforço.

Jean estava sentindo tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo, não podia escolher uma só emoção – estava envergonhada, furiosa, humilhada, com nojo, chocada… mas todos esses sentimentos não eram nada se comparados com a raiva contida no rosto de Scott. Um músculo se contraía ao longo da sua mandíbula cerrada, ela podia ver estava custando cada migalha de autocontrole que Scott tinha para não partir para cima de Duncan e parti-lo em pedaços.

"Tudo bem, Scott. Ignora", Jean enviou telepaticamente para Scott quando parou atrás do seu ex-namorado.

— Qual é o problema, Duncan? — ela perguntou com doçura. — O seu ego ainda tá machucado por eu ter te jogado fora?

Duncan a encarou surpreso, não conseguiu elaborar um boa resposta.

— 'Bora, Scott, vamos pegar logo nossos lugares — ela disse enquanto pegava a mão dele.

Scott ainda estava calado quando eles entraram na sala de cinema e se sentaram perto do fundo. Jean tinha certeza que ele ainda estava remoendo o encontro com Duncan, ela tentou aliviar seus pensamentos.

— Scott, não deixa ele te aborrecer. Ele é um imbecil, nós dois sabemos disso — ela falou, esfregando a mão dele como reconforto. Scott retribuiu o carinho, mas não falou nada. Jean olhou longamente para ele. — Scott, tá tudo bem?

Ele suspirou e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

— Certo, então — Jean bufou. — Diz, o que é que tá te aborrecendo?

Scott não respondeu na mesma hora, mas suas bochechas coraram. Finalmente, ele disse devagar:

— Eu só não consigo nem imaginar aquele _F.D.P._ te tocando.

Jean não tinha muita certeza do que dizer.

— Scott… não foi assim. Ele e eu nunca… nunca foi tão longe, você sabe. Ele exagerou — ela gaguejou.

— Eu sei, mas ainda assim me dá vontade de meter o pé na cabeça dele.

Jean segurou um riso, e decidiu voltar a conversa para ele.

— Bem, e você? Você e a Taryn já… — ela não completou a frase, deixando no ar.

Scott olhou para ela no mais completo choque.

— Quê? Não!

Jean encolheu os ombros.

— Só tava curiosa. Eu acho que se você sabia isso do meu último relacionamento, eu tenho o direito de saber o mesmo do seu.

Scott inspirou fundo, deixando sair aos poucos.

— Não, nem perto disso, Jean. Mas não que ela não tenha tentado — ele continuou com um sorriso meio amarelo. — Ela era um pouco… _agressiva_.

Scott escutou Jean murmurar algo parecido com "vagabunda" sob a sua respiração e tentou, sem sucesso, não rir. Ela olhou ferozmente para ele, mas riu quando ele faz outro carinho na sua mão.

— Então, o que você quer fazer depois do filme? — Scott perguntou enquanto a seção não começava.

— Eu nem tinha pensado nisso — ela admitiu. — Alguma idéia?

— Eu acho que a gente podia improvisar alguma coisa, a não ser que você queria fazer algo especial.

— Deixa pra decidir na hora, então — ela concordou.

Lá pela hora que o filme terminou, começou a nevar. Scott a levou até dentro do carro e começou a dirigir, ignorando seus apelos para revelar aonde iriam.

— Você vai ver — foi tudo o que ele disse.

— Ah, Scott, eu adoro esse lugar — ela murmurou quanto chegaram a um estacionamento vazio.

— Eu sei — ele disse simplesmente, parando o carro. Ele tinha os levado ao The Glen, uma pista de patinação que ostentava um caminho de gelo que serpenteava por milhas em meio a árvores adornadas com luzes brancas cintilantes. Naquela noite, a pista estava deserta.

— Devia ter trazido meus patins — Jean falou enquanto seguia o exemplo de Scott e descia do carro. Ela o seguiu até o porta-malas, que ele abriu para revelar dois pares de patins.

— Eu pedi para a Kitty pegar no seu quarto nessa tarde — ele admitiu timidamente.

— "tima idéia, destemido líder — ela disse com um sorriso. Jean olhou para o céu e sorriu ao ver a neve caindo macia. — Que noite maravilhosa. Isso é perfeito, Scott. Obrigada.

Scott sorriu para ela, satisfeito por ter conseguido fazê-la tão feliz.

— Vamos lá, Rainha da Neve — ele provocou, levando-a pela pista.

Eles colocaram os patins, e mancaram um pouco até se acostumarem ao gelo sob seus pés.

— Como você tá? — Jean perguntou.

— Bem, eu acho. Meio desequilibrado, mas tá tudo certo.

— "timo — ela disse, patinando para trás e se virando para encarar Scott. — Pronto pra uma corrida? — ela perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

— A qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar, Ruiva — ele desafiou, sorrindo de volta para ela.

— Certo. O primeiro que chegar na próxima curva ganha — ela disse enquanto se virava e disparou, com Scott um passo atrás dela.

Quando ele estava fechando a distância, puxou as costas da jaqueta dela, puxando-a para trás e tomando impulso para frente. Jean guinchou de raiva, mas se recuperou rápido.

— Você não tem chance — ele disse enquanto disparava na frente dela.

— Pode sonhar, Summers! — ela respondeu enquanto uma explosão de velocidade permitiu que ela ganhasse a dianteira e atingisse o final do percurso meio passo antes de Scott.

— Rá! Você perdeu! — Jean comemorou, apontando para Scott e com um sorriso que ia de um lado a outro do rosto. — A vencedora, e eterna campeã, Jean Grey! — ela anunciou enquanto fazia uma pequena dança da vitória. Scott observou com satisfação até que ela parou de dançar. Ele deslizou até ela e segurou a sua mão.

— Eu estou me sentindo um bocado sortudo pra um perdedor — ele falou baixinho. Ela sorriu para ele, e eles patinaram pela trilha, de mãos dadas, a neve rodopiando ao redor dos dois.

Eles deslizaram pelo caminho, sem falar, só aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Depois de um pouco, Scott olhou para o relógio.

— Tá ficando tarde. Quer voltar pra casa?

Jean balançou a cabeça, fazendo flocos de neve cair do seu cabelo.

— Não agora — ela respondeu, a voz distante. — Quer sentar um pouco? — ela perguntou depois de alguns minutos, dirigindo-se a um dos vários bancos que orlavam a trilha. Scott não respondeu, mas a guiou pela beira do gelo, pisando com cuidado no chão coberto de neve. Ele tirou uma luva do bolso e a usou para limpar a neve do banco.

Scott e Jean se sentaram colados, o braço dele passado por trás dos ombros dela, sua cabeça repousando sobre o peito dele. Flocos de neve caíam preguiçosamente ao redor dos dois, brilhando quando passavam pelas luzes fracas que saíam do meio das árvores. Jean suspirou satisfeita e se aconchegou chegando mais perto de Scott.

"É assim que as coisas têm que ser", ela percebeu do nada.

— Obrigada — ela disse devagar.

— Pelo quê?

— Por tudo — ela falou, sabendo que ele entenderia.

Ela se afastou um pouco dele, e ele baixou a cabeça para olhá-la. As borboletas no estômago dela começaram a fazer manobras complicadas, ao invés das simples revoadas do outro dia. Ela pôde sentir o coração disparando enquanto levantava a cabeça e se inclinava em direção a ele, os olhos semicerrados e os lábios meio separados. Scott se inclinou e eliminou a distância entre os dois, parando um pouco antes de cobrir os lábios dela com os seus.

O beijo foi doce e devagar e suave, um provando do outro. Ela se sentiu fraca, se sentiu eletrificada. Os lábios dele eram tão macios e se encaixavam tão perfeitamente com os dela que ela achou que fosse um sonho.

Num instante, pensamentos e emoções começaram a percorrer sua mente. Vinham tão rápido e eram tão desordenados que ela não sabia quais eram seus e quais eram de Scott: _Meu Deus… Perfeito… Melhor do que podia imaginar… Tão lindo… Nunca tinha sonhado… Não dá pra acreditar… Me completa… Não pára, por favor… Mágico… Não pára nunca… Tão doce… Não sabia… "timo… Sempre quis isso… Mais… _

Scott colocou a mão em forma de concha sobre sua mandíbula e tremeu enquanto aprofundava o beijo, tentativamente deslizando a língua dentro da sua boca aberta. Ela o beijou de volta com entusiasmo, passando os dedos pelo seu cabelo grosso e puxando-o mais para perto. O beijo prosseguiu por mais tempo, pelo que para Jean pareceu uma eternidade, e ela percebeu que _queria_ que durasse para sempre. A sensação dos braços de Scott ao seu redor, o jeito que seus corpos estavam pressionados um contra o outro, as bocas que se devoravam – tudo era perfeito, e ela queria que não parasse. Finalmente eles foram parando e separaram os lábios, as testas ainda juntas para manter algum contato.

"Uau", ela enviou telepaticamente para ele.

Scott riu, e ela sentiu um ronco profundo no peito dele.

— É, _uau_ — ele concordou e inspirou fundo para se recompor.

— Você também ouviu tudo aquilo? — Jean perguntou com voz baixa.

Scott fez que sim a cabeça, acariciando devagar a bochecha dela com a parte de trás dos seus dedos.

— O que foi aquilo?

— _Nós_, nossos pensamentos. Agente deve ter projetado, ter tentado um alcançar o outro, sem perceber. Isso permitiu que nós tivéssemos uma ligação por um momento.

— Já tinha acontecido alguma coisa assim antes?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Desculpa…

— Não precisa — ela o tranqüilizou depressa. — Eu gostei.

Scott sorriu gentilmente.

— Eu também. Tem algum problema se eu te beijar outra vez? — ele perguntou acanhado.

Ela riu, e logo o riso se transformou numa gargalhada.

— Não, não tem problema — ela falou, levantando a mão para acariciar a bochecha dele. Ela roçou seus lábios no dele, e ele a perseguiu quando ela afastou a boca. — Mas eu acho melhor não, não aqui. Pode ser perigoso — ela completou com um sorriso manhoso.

Scott soltou um suspiro melodramático, o que lhe rendeu outro sorriso da garota em seus braços.

— Vem, Don Juan. A gente pode se acalmar patinando de volta pra o carro — ela disse, levantando do banco e estendendo a mão para ele.

De volta ao Instituto, Scott e Jean decidiram fazer um pequeno lanche noturno, relutantes em deixar a noite acabar aquele jeito. Jean estava procurando o interruptor quando uma voz vinda da sombra grunhiu para eles.

— Vocês dois se divertiram?

Jean deixou escapar um grito de surpresa e esbarrou em Scott quando pulou para trás. Ela acendeu a luz para encontrar Logan sentado à mesa, olhando para eles.

— Meu Deus, Logan, você nunca dorme? — Jean perguntou, com raiva por ele a ter assustado tão facilmente.

— Não até que as crianças estejam em casa e enfiadas nas camas. _Sozinhas_ — ele disse, o que ele queria dizer perfeitamente dedutível.

— Logan! — Jean exclamou, a indignação e o embaraço competindo para ver qual sentimento era mais forte. Ele teve a decência de parecer arrependido, ou algo do tipo.

— Guria, vai pra cima pra eu poder ter uma conversinha com o Scott — ele disse.

— Você deve estar brincando! Se você não se lembra, Logan, eu completei dezoito anos no meu último aniversário. Isso quer dizer que eu não preciso mais de uma babá — Jean estava de pé do meio da cozinha, com as mãos sobre os quadris. Ela olhava para Logan, como que o provocando a desafiá-la.

— Agora, veja, Jeannie — ele começou com o que pretendia que fosse um tom tranqüilizante, mas que só deixou Jean com mais raiva ainda.

— Não me chame de _Jeannie_! Você está completamente errado, e sabe muito bem isso!

Logan suspirou e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

— Vai me ajudar aqui, garoto? — ele perguntou para Scott, que estava encostado na parede atrás de Jean, os braços cruzados sobre seu peito.

— De jeito nenhum — ele disse simplesmente.

Logan grunhiu e voltou para sua discussão com Jean. Finalmente sua expressão se atenuou e suas mãos se levantaram em rendição.

— Certo, foi mal. Cê tá certa, eu não tenho palpite nessa história — ele admitiu, para grande surpresa de Scott.

Logan saiu da sala com altivez, olhando ameaçador para Scott enquanto passava. A mensagem era clara: _Esse assunto ainda não acabou_.

Depois de ficarem sozinhos outra vez, Scott olhou para Jean e lhe ofereceu um sorriso torto.

— Eu acho que não tem dúvida de quem de nós dois é o preferido do Logan — ele gracejou.


	7. Capítulo 6

**_Capítulo 6 _**

Uma batida leve na porta do quarto fez Jean acordar na manhã de sábado. Ela rolou na cama e olhou para o despertador, que dizia faltarem poucos minutos para as dez horas. As batidas na porta soaram outra vez, e ela pôde ouvir vozes baixas conversando pelo corredor.

— Vai'mbora — Jean falou, antes de enfiar a cara no travesseiro.

— Ah, vai lá, Jean, deixa a gente entrar — Kitty respondeu.

— Por que é que a gente simplesmente não pode deixar ela em paz? — Vampira perguntou a Kitty com uma voz entediada.

— Porque a curiosidade tá, tipo, me matando, eu tenho que saber o que aconteceu ontem de noite.

— Vocês duas podem por favor me deixar dormir de novo? — ela gritou, exasperada.

— De jeito nenhum, não tá tão cedo assim. Jean, por favor, deixa a gente entrar. A gente só quer saber como foi o seu encontro — Kitty implorou.

Jean grunhiu resignada e usou sua telecinésia para abrir a porta. Com o clique baixinho da fechadura se abrindo, Kitty entrou correndo no quarto, puxando junto uma Vampira envergonhada.

— Foi mal, Jean. Eu tentei convencer ela a te deixar sozinha — Vampira se desculpou e Kitty pulou na cama de Jean, começando a pular excitada.

Jean sorriu para Vampira para mostrar agradecimento pelos esforços, por mais inúteis que tivessem sido.

— E então? Vai, fala! — Kitty mandou com um sorriso largo. Jean se escorou na cabeceira da cama e olhou para a garota mais nova.

— Falar o que, exatamente? — ela perguntou, ainda aborrecida por ter seu quarto invadido tão cedo num fim de semana.

Kitty revirou os olhos.

— É, tipo, tudo! O que aconteceu no seu encontro ontem à noite? Onde vocês foram, o que vocês fizeram?

Jean sorriu para si mesma. A excitação de Kitty era algo contagiante.

— Nós fomos jantar, e depois fomos ver um filme.

— E depois?

— O que faz você pensar que teve um e depois? — Vampira perguntou desconfiada para Kitty.

— Porque eles, tipo, só voltaram pra casa depois de uma hora, e um filme não pode durar tanto.

— E então, nós fomos patinar no The Glen. Mas como o Scott te pediu pra roubar meus patins do meu quarto ontem, você provavelmente já sabia disso.

— Aaaaah, eu amo o The Glen! É, tipo, totalmente romântico! — Kitty gritou, ignorando a acusação de Jean.

Agora, foi a vez de Vampira revirar os olhos.

— Me desculpem, mas eu não vejo nada de romântico em congelar sua bunda enquanto tenta não cair em cima dela.

Jean riu. Ela estava feliz por ela e Vampira terem concordado em algo e dado uma trégua — por mais frágil que fosse. A garota tinha um senso de humor maravilhosamente seco quando queria mostrá-lo, e Jean estava criando uma profunda admiração por ele.

Kitty olhou para Vampira, e então voltou os olhos esperançosos para Jean.

— E?

— E o quê? — Jean perguntou com inocência, sabendo exatamente o que Kitty queria saber.

— E…? Vocês…? Ele…? — Kitty perguntou começando a frase seguinte.

Jean estava determinada em não deixar isso fácil para a outra garota, e por isso ficou em silêncio, observando os olhos curiosos de Kitty. Vampira tentou esconder o riso.

— Ugh! Você consegue ser, tipo, tão frustrante às vezes!

Jean sorriu maliciosamente, e Kitty se engasgou.

— Ah, meu Deus, vocês beijaram! Vocês, tipo, totalmente se beijaram! Eu sabia!

Jean corou, mas não conseguiu tirar o sorriso do seu rosto.

— Ok, ok, ok — Jean falou, levantando uma mão para acalmar Kitty. — É, nós nos beijamos.

Kitty gritou novamente e se enfiou nos braços de Jean, abraçando-a alegremente.

— Ah, meu Deus, isso é totalmente demais! Eu tou, tipo, tão feliz por vocês dois — ela guinchou. — O beijo foi bom mesmo?

Jean corou novamente e desviou os olhos.

— Ah, pelo jeito, eu diria que foi um beijo e tanto — Vampira provocou.

Jean suspirou, tentando ao máximo não parecer sonhadora — mas falhou miseravelmente, e as outras duas garotas começaram a rir descontroladas. Nem mesmo Jean conseguiu ficar sem rir de si mesma. Finalmente ela recuperou a compostura e pensou em como responder à pergunta de Kitty.

— Foi… perfeito — Jean finalmente respondeu, com a voz pouco acima de um suspiro. Inconscientemente, ela levantou os dedos para tocar os lábios, relembrando a sensação do beijo de Scott.

— Então, vocês são, tipo, oficialmente namorados agora? — Kitty perguntou.

Jean piscou surpresa.

— Sabe uma coisa? Nós nunca nem discutimos isso — ela admitiu. — Quer dizer, eu diria que sim, mas eu não tenho certeza.

— Se eu fosse você, tratava de resolver esse assunto ainda essa manhã — Vampira sugeriu com um sorriso de superioridade.

— Eu sei, eu sei, eu vou resolver. Agora, vão atrás de outra pessoa para atormentar pra eu me levantar e tomar banho em paz? — Jean mandou enquanto levantava da cama e expulsava as duas garotas mais novas do quarto. — Vejo vocês lá embaixo.

Jean suspirou enquanto fechava a porta e entrava no banheiro. Os acontecimentos da noite anterior ficavam passando pela sua mente, e ela não conseguia parar de sorrir.

— Ah, você tá entendendo tudo mal, garota — ela murmurou para seu reflexo no espelho. Suas bochechas estavam cor-de-rosa e seus olhos estavam literalmente cintilando. Ela não conseguia se lembrar de si mesma tão feliz. Jean entrou embaixo do chuveiro, e o sorriso não saiu do seu rosto;

— Nós soubemos que o seu encontro com a Jean foi, tipo, perfeitamente bem — Kitty falou para Scott um pouco depois. Ela estava empoleirada no balcão da cozinha, mastigando uma maçã ruidosamente.

Scott lançou-lhe um olhar, tentando forçosamente evitar sorrir.

— Hã? Quem te disse isso?

— Sua namorada — Vampira se juntou à conversa.

— Minha namorada?

— Bem, é. Vocês dois não estão, tipo, oficializados agora? — Kitty perguntou.

Scott ponderou a informação por um momento.

— Não sei — ele admitiu. — Nós não falamos disso.

Vampira riu com um ar de superioridade.

— Exatamente o que a Jean falou.

— Mas ela falou que ela, tipo, diria que vocês estão — Kitty completou.

— Ela falou?

— Quem falou o quê? — Jean perguntou enquanto entrava na cozinha procurando por café da manhã. Ela olhou para Scott e sorriu, corando ligeiramente. — Oi — ela o cumprimentou com doçura enquanto se virava, incapaz de manter seu olhar.

— A Kitty acabou de contar pro Scott que você diria que você e ele são oficialmente um casal agora — Vampira falou de uma vez antes de correr da cozinha, sabendo que Kitty iria querer matá-la.

— Ah, sua, tipo, traidora! — Kitty gritou enquanto corria atrás da amiga.

Scott riu enquanto as garotas desapareciam pelo corredor. Ele se virou para olhar para Jean, que estava ocupada com a torradeira, de costas para ele.

— Então, somos? — ele perguntou finalmente, desconfortável com o silêncio que recaiu sobre eles.

— Hã? — Jean perguntou distraída, sem se virar para olhar para ele. Scott suspirou frustrado e andou até ela, segurando seu braço para gentilmente fazê-la virar-se para ele. Antes que ele percebesse o que estava fazendo, inclinou-se e beijou-a ruidosamente nos lábios. Depois de meio segundo de surpresa que a deixou imobilizada, ela o beijou de volta. Os braços dela envolveram os pescoço dele, e ele a segurou pela cintura. Ele a empurrou um passo para trás para que pudesse gentilmente incliná-la contra o balcão e pressionar seu corpo contra o dela. Eles mantiveram o abraço por um bom tempo antes de Scott finalmente se afastar e olhar para ela com um sorriso tortuoso.

— Então, agora nós passamos por esse incômodo inicial da primeira manhã pós-encontro, ou, resumindo, será que nós podemos parar de agir tão estranhos? — ele perguntou baixinho.

Jean riu e fez que sim com a cabeça.

— É, eu acho que sim.

— Só mais uma coisa antes que eu deixe você ir — Scott falou para ela. Jean fez que sim com a cabeça para que ele continuasse. — Agora nós somos oficialmente um casal?

Ela sorriu e o beijou outra vez. Quando se afastou, ela sorriu.

— É, eu acho que já dá pra dizer que a gente é oficialmente um casal.

Scott riu.

— Então, quer dizer que eu posso te beijar na hora que eu quiser?

Ela deu um tapa de leve no braço dele.

— Só se tiver motivo, garoto apaixonado — ela provocou. — Nós temos reputações para manter, você sabe.

— Dane-se. Eu estava meio que esperando que nós pudéssemos criar novas reputações para nós — ele falou, mexendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente enquanto se inclinava para mais um beijo. Jean riu, se virando para desviar a cabeça a tempo de o beijo acabar simplesmente na sua bochecha.

— Você sabe, se você continuar com esse comportamento relaxado, você não vai conseguir manter sua imagem como nosso líder conservador, durão, fechado. Os outros podem perceber que você não só sabe se divertir como também pode ficar completamente maluco às vezes — ela sussurrou em tom conspiratório, seus olhos verdes brilhantes mostrando como se divertia.

— É, assim como poderiam finalmente descobrir que você não é nem de longe a garota certinha que os outros pensam que você é — ele riu com superioridade.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar falsamente ofendido.

— E o que você quer dizer, Sr. Summers? Eu nunca arranjo confusão, e eu nunca faço nada que não deva.

Scott riu às gargalhadas.

— Não, você só tem sorte suficiente para nunca ser apanhada.

— Men-ti-ra, men-ti-ra — ela gracejou com um piscar de olhos, se soltando aos poucos do abraço de Scott enquanto a torradeira apitava.

Scott encostou-se ao balcão e ficou observando Jean passar manteiga de amendoim na torrada.

— Algum plano para hoje? — ele perguntou.

Ela balançou a cabeça e lambeu um pouco de manteiga de amendoim do dedo.

— Você?

— Nada. Então, será que você aceita só sair por aí comigo?

— Pode ser — ela sorriu para ele. — Mas eu tenho outra idéia. Por quê você, o Evan e o Kurt não encontram as outras meninas e eu lá fora em, vamos ver, uma hora e meia?

Ele olhou para ela desconfiado.

— Por quê? — ele perguntou devagar.

— Você olhou pela janela? Nevou um bocado durante a noite. Eu achei que fosse ser divertido agirmos como crianças imaturas e construir bonecos de neve ou coisa do tipo — ela respondeu, balançando descuidadamente a mão no ar diante da incredulidade dele para com ela. Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e a encarou, a dúvida estampada no rosto.

— Scott, o que foi? Você não acredita em mim? — ela perguntou, com inocentes olhos suplicantes.

Ele riu com superioridade.

— Eu te conheço, Ruiva, e eu sei que você está aprontando alguma. Mas, se vai te deixar feliz, nós vamos encontrar vocês garotas lá fora.

Ela lançou-lhe um sorriso de prender a respiração, e ele sabia que, não importava o que acontecesse, valeria a pena se ela olhasse para ele daquele jeito mais uma vez.


	8. Capítulo 7

**_Capítulo 7 _**

Quando os garotos finalmente saíram, o cenário que encontraram os fez parar de uma vez. Havia uma meia dúzia de barricadas — escudos, Scott supunha — espalhadas pelo terreno do Instituto; eram feitas de neve bem empilhada, e tinham mais ou menos um metro e quarenta de altura por mais de um e oitenta de largura. As garotas não estavam à vista.

— Ah, não — Evan murmurou, examinando a área a sua frente.

— Eu sabia que ela estava aprontando alguma coisa — Scott disse alto, mais para si do que para os outros.

— Muito bem, meninos, essas são as regras — a voz de Vampira ecoou de algum lugar do terreno.

Os garotos ouviram nervosos, esperando que ela continuasse. De repente, ela saiu de trás de um dos escudos e sorriu para eles com um ar de superioridade.

— Não _h_ regras — ela terminou, fixando um ponto acima das cabeças dos garotos. — Lançar bombas, Jean!

Os garotos viraram as cabeças bem em tempo de ver uma parede de neve avançando em sua direção. Scott agiu rapidamente e levantou os óculos para destruí-la, mas não adiantou nem um pouco, deixando os garotos cobertos dos pés à cabeça com um pó branco.

— Certo, isso significa guerra — Kurt falou, teleportando-se até onde Vampira tinha estado segundos antes.

Evan lançou dois ossos, destruindo os escudos mais próximos.

— Elas não podem fazer um ataque surpresa se não tiverem onde se esconder — ele resmungou.

Scott examinou o terreno a sua frente, esperando pelo próximo ataque. Kurt e Evan tinham envolvido Vampira e Kitty numa guerra de bolas de neve, mas Jean ainda não tinha aparecido. Uma bola de neve de repente acertou o lado da sua cabeça. Ele olhou ao redor minuciosamente, mas não conseguiu descobrir de onde ela tinha vindo. Uma outra o atingiu, dessa vez no ombro. Confuso, ele olhou para cima e viu uma meia dúzia de bolas de neve flutuando no ar a nada mais que um metro acima da sua cabeça. De repente, elas caíram.

Scott se jogou no chão e rolou para longe delas, e depois se levantou para ver se conseguia descobrir onde Jean estava escondida.

— Jean, nós precisamos de apoio — Kitty guinchou enquanto ela e Vampira se escondiam atrás de um dos escudos, tentando desesperadamente fazer bolas de neve suficientes para manter seus atacantes acuados.

Scott observou divertindo-se dissimuladamente a neve do galho de uma árvore sempre verde próxima levantar e flutuar até os outros dois garotos. Ele sabia que tinha que encontrar Jean agora, enquanto ela estava distraída, se quisesse pegá-la de surpresa. Finalmente, ele viu rapidamente um reflexo vermelho no alto de um escudo; ele riu vitoriosamente e correu.

Ele a agarrou por trás, certificando-se de que a tinha atingido em um ângulo que não a machucaria de verdade. Ela grunhiu quando caiu no chão, e a pilha de neve que ela estava carregando com telecinésia caiu inofensiva a vários metros dos outros garotos.

— Você simplesmente não sabe quando desistir, não é? — Scott perguntou, tentando não rir enquanto ela lutava para se libertar dele. — Eu pensei que você tivesse aprendido a lição na _última_ vez que você tentou me atacar de surpresa com uma bola de neve.

— Por quê você tá agindo tão presunçoso? — ela perguntou com um sorriso, usando sua telecinésia para empurrá-lo de cima dela e prendê-lo na pilha de neve que ela estava usando para proteção. Ele estava claramente surpreso com a força por trás da ação. Ela ficou de joelhos e colocou o rosto de frente ao dele, nariz com nariz, encontrando seus olhos por trás dos óculos. Ela lançou um sorriso de predador. — Vocês garotos vão se dar _mal_ — ela o deixou preso enquanto corria, sem ao menos olhar para trás.

— Kitty! Vampira! Reagrupar! — Jean ordenou enquanto corria pelo campo. Scott conseguiu se soltar quando ela usou sua energia para montar um escudo para proteger a si e às outras garotas das bolas de neve que eram lançadas em sua direção.

— Daniels, Kurt, aqui! — Scott gritou para os garotos. Eles olharam um para o outro antes de correrem para onde Scott estava escondido.

— Qual é o plano? — Evan perguntou ao garoto mais velho.

Scott balançou a cabeça.

— Não tenho nenhum. Mas estou pensando. Só me dêem alguns segundos.

— Nós estamos em desvantagem total — Kurt apontou, balançando a neve do seu cabelo. — Com a Jean do lado delas, elas vão nos matar. Ela pode muito bem manter um escudo enquanto as outras duas atacam.

— É. Quer dizer, a Kitty arremessa como uma menina, e nunca nem consegue atingir o alvo, mas ainda assim, perturba — Evan completou.

— Eu sei, eu sei — Scott murmurou, quebrando a cabeça para encontrar uma solução.

— A gente tem que tirar a Jean do jogo — Kurt disse exasperado. — É o único jeito.

— Eu já tentei isso — Scott falou.

— Então, o que a gente faz, cara? — Evan perguntou nervoso enquanto uma única bola de neve passava por cima da barricada.

Scott suspirou.

— Nós as acertamos com tudo o que temos e esperamos pelo melhor.

— Só _isso_? Esse é o seu grande plano? — Kurt gritou desalentado.

Scott o ignorou, ocupando-se em formar um arsenal de bolas de neve. Os outros garotos trocaram um olhar e se juntaram a ele, pegando a neve, fazendo uma esfera e empilhando os produtos. Depois de alguns minutos, eles tinham um bom estoque. Kurt colocou a cabeça para fora do escudo de neve, só para pular para trás para evitar que sua cabeça fosse arrancada pelas bolas de neve que foram lançadas.

— Certo, caras, tá na hora de se dividir e partir pra vitória — Scott ordenou. — A Jean só consegue fazer um escudo de cada vez, e vocês sabem que ela vai proteger a Kitty e a Vampira ao invés dela mesma. A Jean vai estar desprotegida, então eu acho que vou conseguir tirar ela da jogada. Quando ela tirar o escudo das outras, mandem ver.

Evan e Kurt se levantaram cuidadosamente, tentando localizar precisamente as garotas — e as bolas de neve começaram a voar. Scott encostou-se à barreira e explodiu os escudos de neve restantes. Ele sabia que com o escudo telecinético de Jean elas não precisavam dos outros, mas ele esperava que a explosão de neve funcionasse como uma distração. Pareceu dar certo.

Os garotos atacam de detrás do escudo, atirando bolas de neve. Como Scott predisse, Jean preferiu proteger Kitty e Vampira enquanto elas jogavam bolas de neve nos garotos. Ela estava tão concentrada que não viu Scott se chegar por trás dela até que fosse tarde demais.

— Jean! — Vampira gritou assim que Scott se aproximou.

Jean se virou e empurrou Scott para trás, derrubando-o. Quando Jean se virou, Kurt e Evan atacaram. Kitty e Vampira estavam se confiando tanto em Jean que subestimaram seus oponentes. Os garotos estavam em cima antes que elas percebessem, nocauteando-as e atacando-as com bolas de neve enquanto elas tremiam e estendiam os braços na frente do rosto, em autodefesa. Scott se levantou cambaleando e agarrou Jean mais uma vez para evitar que ela ajudasse as colegas.

Kurt e Evan estavam cantando vitória quando as garotas se renderam. Scott estava deitado pela metade em cima de Jean, sorrindo para ela de cima.

— Eu acho que isso quer dizer que nós vencemos — Scott mangou dela. O rosto dela era uma mistura de surpresa e raiva, mas a raiva foi logo embora.

— É, bem, espere até a próxima vez — ela resmungou empurrando de leve o peito dele para que ele se movesse. Ele rolou de cima dela e sorriu outra vez, recebendo um sorrisinho contido como resposta. Ela levantou, tirou a neve do _jeans_ e estendeu a mão a Scott para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Ele segurou a mão dela e a puxou para fazê-la cair de novo na neve. Ela caiu em cima dele com um "uou!".

Ele ouviu os outros quatro gritando e mandando:

— Beija! Beija! Beija!

Scott riu e Jean corou, escondendo o rosto no peito dele.

— Você quer fazer eles se calarem? — ele perguntou baixinho, sorrindo para ela.

Ela riu e olhou por cima do ombro para os amigos, que estavam observando com expectativa.

— Eu acho que a gente não tem muita escolha — ela respondeu. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu antes de abaixar a cabeça para encontrar seus lábios. As comemorações foram ensurdecedoras. Eles pararam o beijo por alguns segundos, e depois se separaram quando não conseguiam mais conter o riso diante das reações dos seus amigos. A cabeça de Scott caiu na neve, e Jean caiu para frente, com o rosto mais uma vez escondido no peito de Scott.

— Certo, já tá bom — Scott finalmente anunciou, tentando parar de rir. — Sai de cima de mim, eu tou ficando encharcado — ele falou para Jean enquanto a empurrava para o lado. Scott se levantou e ofereceu a Jean sua mão para levantá-la. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha cética para ele, mas permitiu que ele gentilmente a levantasse.

— Vocês dois são, tipo assim, tão totalmente lindos juntos — Kitty falou sonhadora enquanto os observava.

O grupo começou a voltar para a mansão. Scott e Jean seguiram mais atrás, de mãos dadas e sorrindo.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Capítulo 8_**

As semanas passaram, e Scott e Jean ficavam cada vez mais confortáveis com sua nova relação. Os outros alunos ainda implicavam com eles, mas a encheção de saco era bem intencionada. Todos pareciam genuinamente felizes por eles.

Havia, é claro, duas exceções.

Logan continuava a fuzilá-los com o olhar sempre que via Scott e Jean juntos. Ele quase não falava com Scott fora dos treinamentos. Felizmente para Scott, Logan finalmente tinha recebido uma tarefa que o deixaria longe do Instituto por um bom pedaço — talvez até meses.

O Professor Xavier observava com emoções misturadas o relacionamento entre seus dois alunos preferidos crescer. Ele tinha um lugar especial no coração para Scott e Jean, já que tinham sido os primeiros alunos do Instituto; a bem da verdade, eles eram os responsáveis pela própria existência da escola. Tinha sido sempre evidente para ele que Scott e Jean tinham uma ligação que ia além da amizade, e que tinha sido apenas uma questão de tempo até que a ligação se transformasse em romance. Isso ainda o perturbava.

Depois do jantar, uma noite mais de um mês depois do primeiro encontro de Scott e Jean, o Professor Xavier chamou Scott a seu escritório.

— Scott, eu estive observando as mudanças no seu relacionamento com a Jean — o Professor começou, os cotovelos sobre a mesa e os dedos das mãos entrelaçados a sua frente.

Scott esperou seu mentor continuar.

— Devo admitir, eu tenho algumas preocupações — Charles falou devagar.

— Senhor? — Scott perguntou, confuso.

— Tenho certeza de que você e Jean combinam muito, e que você serão capazes de fazer um o outro muito feliz. Eu estou, contudo, preocupado sobre como isso pode afetar a equipe.

— Eu não acho que estou entendendo muito bem, Professor — Scott admitiu.

Charles suspirou e fechou os olhos para ler seus pensamentos.

— Você é o líder dos X-Men, Scott. Você tem responsabilidades para com todos sob o seu comando. Eu estou preocupado que a sua relação com Jean possa ser causa de distração em situações em que ela esteja em perigo.

— Com todo o devido respeito, Professor, eu discordo — Scott disse, a mandíbula rígida em posição de defesa. — Eu já me preocupava com ela, eu sempre me preocupei. Não interessa a natureza do nosso relacionamento, ela sempre será a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Isso nunca vai mudar.

— Eu entendo, Scott. Eu simplesmente estou preocupado que sua atenção e seu julgamento fiquem comprometidos se você e Jean estiverem envolvidos romanticamente. Temo que você tente protegê-la a todo custo, inclusive as vidas dos outros membros da sua equipe.

— Professor… — Scott se espantou, profundamente ofendido.

— Scott, por favor, compreenda. Não pretendo atacar seu caráter. É admirável desejar ir a tal ponto. Só me preocupo com as implicações possíveis.

Scott estava em silêncio, encarando a frente da larga mesa de mogno do Professor.

— É apenas algo sobre o que pensar, e pronto — Charles falou com uma voz gentil. — Acredite ou não, Scott, seria um prazer e tanto ver você e Jean felizes juntos. Mas quais seriam os custos…?

Nenhum dos dois falou por um bom pedaço. Finalmente, Scott se levantou e saiu da sala, deixando Charles sozinho.

— Aí está você — Jean falou triunfante quando entrou na biblioteca e encontrou Scott afundado em uma cadeira de frente para a lareira. — O que você tá fazendo aqui?

— Esperando por você — ele falou sem virar a cabeça para encará-la. — Eu achei que fosse apenas uma questão de tempo antes que você subisse aqui para se esconder pela noite.

Jean franziu as sobrancelhas com o seu tom de voz.

— Scott, você tá bem? — ela perguntou enquanto se sentava na cadeira próxima a ele, dobrando as pernas sob si mesma e ficando de lado para poder encará-lo.

Ele continuou olhando para o fogo.

— Ei — ela disse tranqüilamente, estendendo o braço para colocar a mão sobre o braço dele. — O que te deixou tão chateado?

Respirando fundo, Scott tentou encontrar as palavras.

— O Professor X me chamou até o escritório dele hoje à noite — ele falou em voz baixa.

— Sobre o quê ele queria falar?

— Você e eu.

Jean estava claramente surpresa.

— O quê sobre você e mim? — ela perguntou esganiçada.

Scott suspirou, frustrado.

— Ele está _preocupado_ que o nosso relacionamento possa fazer eu me atrapalhar em campo — Scott disse amargamente.

Jean absorveu aquilo, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto ponderava o que lê tinha dito.

— Você acha que poderia? — ela perguntou finalmente.

Scott virou a cabeça bruscamente para olhar para ela.

— Não! Claro que não — ele falou enfaticamente.

— Você tem certeza? Porque, se eu for honesta comigo mesma, eu percebi que agora eu me preocupo um pouco mais nas seções de treinamento — ela admitiu.

— Mesmo? — Scott perguntou, surpreso.

— É claro — ela respondeu com uma risada autodepreciativa. — É bem natural, não acha? Nós estivemos um pouco mais… _preocupados_ um com o outro no último mês e meio.

Scott lançou-lhe um meio sorriso.

— Eu acho que você tá certa.

— Mas eu não acho que vai ser sempre assim — ela o confortou. — Quanto mais tempo estivermos juntos, quando menos _novo_ o nosso relacionamento for, mais fácil vai ser se concentrar em outras coisas das nossas vidas.

Ele olhava fixo para ela, uma sobrancelha arqueada em divertimento.

— Como você consegue ser tão sábia com essa coisa de relacionamentos? — ele alfinetou.

Ela corou.

— Tempestade e eu tivemos uma pequena conversa de garotas outro dia — ela admitiu. — Eu só precisava de alguns conselhos de alguém mais velho e bem mais sábio.

— Parece que foi uma conversa bem importante — ele provocou, segurando a mão de Jean e a fazendo se levantar. Quando ela ficou de pé, ele a puxou para seu colo. Ela sentou com uma risada, não esperava acabar sentada em cima dele. Ele passou um braço firmemente ao redor da cintura dela, prevenindo-se que ela não escapasse.

— Foi — ela disse com um sorriso. — Tempestade dá ótimos conselhos.

— O que ela te disse? Ou é apenas para ouvidos femininos? — ele perguntou enquanto esfregava suavemente o nariz no pescoço de Jean.

— Pára, isso faz cócegas! — Jean ralhou com ele de brincadeira, inclinando-se um pouco para fugir dele. — E não, não foi uma conversa só pra meninas. Se você quer saber, eu estava preocupada com o quanto eu estava me sentindo dispersa ultimamente. Tá me deixando louca, parece que eu só consigo pensar em você — ela admitiu timidamente.

Scott recompensou a admissão com um sorriso que fez a barriga dela cair.

— Mesmo?

Jean rolou os olhos e gentilmente beijou seu peito.

— É, mesmo. Como se você não soubesse — ela se inclinou para frente e o beijou levemente, e depois se afastou, seu lábios mal roçando os dele. — E eu espero que seja mútuo — ela falou pedindo uma resposta.

Ele respondeu segurando a parte de trás da sua cabeça e fechando o espaço entre seus lábios. O beijo aumentou de intensidade rapidamente, seus dentes colidindo e línguas duelando. Entre a lareira aquecendo suas costas e o calor do beijo de Scott, todo o corpo de Jean se sentiu excitado. Ela passou os braços ao redor dele e se aproximou mais, desesperada para ficar o mais próxima dele possível. Ele não conseguiu segurar um gemido quando o quadril dela foi parar sobre a sua virilha. Os dois pararam com o som.

— Desculpa — ele pediu, visivelmente envergonhado.

— Não precisa — ela o confortou rapidamente.

— Precisa sim! Meu Deus, Jean, tudo que a gente fez foi se beijar por alguns minutos, e agora eu te quero tanto que eu poderia até gritar — ele admitiu com raiva, claramente chateado consigo mesmo.

— Você quer? — ela perguntou incapaz de esconder a surpresa na sua voz. Por mais intensos que fossem seus sentimentos um pelo outro, e por mais rápido que sua relação parecesse avançar, eles ainda tinham que discutir o assunto sexo.

— Eu achei que isso fosse bem embaraçoso um segundo atrás — ele falou secamente.

Ela riu da autodepreciação de Scott, e beijou sua testa.

Ele respirou fundo, tentando se recuperar.

— Isso não vai ser fácil, vai?

Ela olhou para ele interrogativamente.

— Ter esse tipo de relacionamento — ele elaborou.

— Talvez não — ela concordou. Ela sabia que ele estava se referindo a tudo, das atitudes dos seus colegas de equipe e dos professores aos aspectos mais físicos do seu relacionamento, que logo precisariam ser discutidos. — Mas eu acho que por nós vale a pena o esforço — Jean admitiu, beijando a ponta do seu nariz.

Ele sorriu em concordância.

— Agora, você vai deixar eu fazer a minha tarefa, ou vai ficar tentando me distrair pelo resto da noite? — ela provou, deslizando do colo de Scott e olhando para ele.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu peguei a indireta — ele riu. Ele se levantou e a beijou suavemente. — Boa noite, Jean.

— Boa noite — ela respondeu baixinho. Quando ela ficou sozinha, afundou na cadeira que Scott tinha acabado de desocupar e contemplou as chamas dançantes da lareira, sorrindo.


	10. Capítulo 9

**_Capítulo 9_**

O Baile de Férias anual da Bayville High tradicionalmente acontecia na semana anterior ao início férias de Natal. Aquele ano não foi exceção. A única coisa diferente no evento daquele ano era que Jean estava verdadeiramente nervosa em aparecer com seu par.

Em uma concordância tácita, e por razões que nenhum dos dois entendia muito bem, Scott e Jean tinham mantido silêncio sobre seu relacionamento enquanto estavam na escola. Eles mantinham as aparições de costume — almoçar junto com os outros alunos do Instituto, sentar juntos nas aulas comuns, e ir e voltar da escola no mesmo carro. Jean às vezes até andava de braços dados com Scott pelos corredores, como vinha fazendo desde o seu primeiro ano de escola; mas não havia mãos dadas, beijos roubados entre as aulas ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse indicar que seu relacionamento tinha mudado.

Havia boatos circulando de que Scott e Jean estavam namorando, mas não eram nenhuma novidade — vinham supondo isso durante quatro anos. Então, pelo tempo, os boatos continuavam sem confirmação.

Isso iria, claro, mudar quando Jean e Scott aparecessem juntos no baile. Seria óbvio que eles eram um casal, e isso iria se tornar assunto para fofoca na escola. Isso incomodava Jean, mas não o suficiente para fazê-la pensar em não ir — não era um segredo que ela e Scott estavam namorando, ela só não queria a escola toda fofocando sobre eles.

Uma pessoa retraída por natureza, Jean não gostava que as pessoas soubessem muito sobre algum aspecto da sua vida — apesar de algumas suspeitarem da sua personalidade falsamente extrovertida. Poucos percebiam que havia mais Jean do que ela permitia que vissem — ela era mais do que uma aluna nota 10, mais do que uma estrela do esporte, mas do que a garota legal, bonita e popular de quem todos gostavam. Tudo aquilo eram superficialidades. Sim, era uma parte de quem ela era, mas não era tudo que a definia. Todos pensavam que conheciam Jean, mas estavam errados. Só um punhado de pessoas _realmente_ a conhecia e _realmente_ sabia o que passava na sua vida. Ela gostava daquele jeito.

Muito para o desalento de Jean, Duncan gostava de exibir seu relacionamento, o que destruía qualquer possibilidade de privacidade. Ela era grata a Scott por ele parecer partilhar do seu senso de discrição. Ele era mais reservado, sob qualquer perspectiva, e não gostava de chamar atenção indevida para nenhum aspecto da sua vida, especialmente sua vida pessoal.

Jean terminou de mexer nos cabelos e examinou seu reflexo no espelho. Ela suspirou. "Eu acho que tá tão bom quanto pode ficar", ela pensou.

Mesmo tendo ouvido com freqüência o quanto era bonita, Jean não conseguia acreditar nisso. Ela olhava no espelho e ainda via tudo o que tinham usado para provocá-la quando era criança. Ela não se importava na maioria dos dias, mas, quando fazia um esforço para parecer bonita, ela ficava frustrada. Pelo olhar no rosto de Scott quando ela o encontrou no andar de baixo, contudo, ela percebeu que devia ter feito algo certo.

— Você está ótima — ele falou para ela, sorrindo espantado. Ela correu as mãos pelo corpete do vestido, desamassando quaisquer dobras.

— Você acha mesmo?

Scott balançou a cabeça pasmo.

— Como você pode duvidar, eu não tenho chance.

Ela sorriu e beijou sua bochecha, apagando rapidamente a marca de batom.

— Você é um amor. E você também está bem alinhado — ela falou, dando uma olhada rápida nele.

— Ei, vocês dois tão ótimos! — Kurt exclamou quando apareceu no meio de uma nuvem de fumaça. — Tão prontos pra ir? Nós precisamos pegar a Amanda em vinte minutos.

— Então, vamos — Scott falou, guiando Kurt e Jean a sua frente.

Quando ele chegara à escola, o baile já estava bem animado. Os garotos foram pendurar os casacos, enquanto Jean e Amanda foram para um lado conversando. Jean gostava mesmo da menina, principalmente porque Amanda conhecia o Kurt _real_ e gostava dele por causa disso, não apesar disso.

O ginásio tinha sido decorado para parecer um paraíso de inverno. Balões brancos e serpentinas estavam por toda parte, entremeados por grandes flocos de neve que brilhavam com a luz emitida pela grande bola espelhada que rodava acima das cabeças no meio do salão. Neve falsa tinha sido pulverizada sobre as árvores sempre-verdes e arbustos feitos com papel que estavam pregados à parede, e algumas poucas árvores de verdade cobertas com luzes brancas tinham sido espalhadas pelo salão. Jean achou que estava mesmo bem legal.

Kurt e Amanda em poucos minutos já estavam na pista de dança, deixando Jean e Scott sentados sozinhos a uma mesa. O braço de Scott passou casualmente por trás da cadeira de Jean, e ela se inclinou ligeiramente em direção a ele. Eles eram aparentemente o assunto da conversa de alguns grupos, e Jean suspirava quando os alunos lançavam em direção a eles olhares não tão discretos.

— E assim começa — Scott murmurou sob a respiração, alto o suficiente para que apenas Jean o ouvisse. Um sorriso se assentou sobre seus lábios.

— Por quê as pessoas se importavam, por falar nisso?

Scott encolheu um pouco os ombros?

— É só o jeito que as coisas funcionam na escola secundária. Como você é uma das _garotas populares_, a sua vida vira automaticamente um assunto muito interessante — ele provocou.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar de desaprovação pelo canto do olho, o que o fez sorrir.

— Por quê isso não tá te incomodando? — ela perguntou.

— Honestamente? Porque eu tou com você e isso é tudo que importa pra mim. Podem falar ou pensar o que quiserem.

Jean olhou para ele por um bom pedaço, um sorriso surgindo no seu rosto.

— Você sempre sabe exatamente o que falar pra fazer eu me sentir melhor, não é — ela disse, sem fazer uma pergunta.

De repente, uma sombra caiu sobre eles. Eles olharam para cima para ver o sorriso de superioridade de Duncan Matthews, vários dos seus colegas de futebol atrás deles.

— Ei, Summers, ela já te deixou descobrir se ela é ruiva natural? — ele perguntou, olhando de esguelha para Jean.

Scott pulou da cadeira e segurou Duncan pela frente do paletó antes que o outro percebesse o que estava acontecendo.

— Scott, não! — Jean falou de supetão.

Scott não deixou Duncan ir, mas ficou olhando fixo para ele, seus rostos separados por poucos centímetros. Duncan parecia bem assustado.

— Ele não vale a pensa, Scott — Jean insistiu, olhando para a multidão que tinha começado se formar ao seu redor.

— Não _olhe_ para ela. Não fale _com_ ela, e não fale _sobre_ ela — Scott ameaçou em uma voz baixa, perigosa. — Se você falar, eu _vou_ fazer você se arrepender.

Com isso, Scott soltou Duncan, empurrando-o de maneira que ele cambaleou um pouco. Duncan olhou para Scott, mas se afastou e fugiu rapidamente do ginásio, seguido por sua turminha. Houve uma salva de palmas e alguns gritos vindos do redor deles, e Scott olhou para a multidão, percebendo-a pela primeira vez. Ele corou com o embaraço, e se sentou.

— Meu herói — Jean falou secamente, observando os alunos voltarem para a dança. — Bela atuação de neandertal, por falar disso. O que aconteceu com o _podem falar ou pensar o que quiserem_?

Scott olhou para ela, meio envergonhado e meio na defensiva.

— Me desculpa, Jean, eu só não consigo ficar quieto e deixar ele dizer coisas como aquilo sobre você.

Jean suspirou.

— Eu sei, e eu acho um amor você querendo defender a minha honra — ela falou, roçando de leve a língua na sua bochecha.

Ele a encarou, mas então riu.

— Você é mesmo demais — ele gargalhou.

Ele riu para ele quando se levantou e estendeu a mão para ele.

— Dança comigo.

Ele segurou a mão dela quando se levantou e a guiou até a pista de dança, enquanto uma música lenta começava a tocar. Ele passou os braços pela cintura dele enquanto ela estendia os seus por sobre seus ombros. Ele percebeu de repente que, em todos os anos que se conheciam, essa era a primeira vez que dançavam juntos.

Ele devia ter transmitido aquele pensamento, porque Jean riu.

"Eu sei, estranho, né?", ela enviou para ele.

"Valeu a pena esperar", Scott respondeu enquanto a puxava para mais perto. Jean descansou a cabeça sobre seu peito e fechou os olhos, e ele a sentiu suspirar de contentamento. Ele acariciou suavemente a parte mais baixa das costas dela enquanto dançavam, apreciando a sensação do veludo sob seus dedos. Silenciosamente, ele se perguntou se a pele dela também seria tão macia, e quando ele teria a chance de descobrir.

"Eu ouvi isso", veio a voz mental dela, retirando Scott abruptamente dos seus devaneios. Ele podia sentir o corpo dela sacudindo, em uma gargalhada silenciosa.

— Não é educado bisbilhotar — ele murmurou, abaixando-se um pouco para que pudesse falar bem na sua orelha. Ela riu com mais entusiasmo, e Scott se pegou rindo também.

— Desculpa — ela respondeu baixinho, lutando para manter a cara séria quando ela encontrou os olhos dele pelas lentes vermelhas dos seus óculos. — Eu não queria, mas você tava pensando alto demais.

Ele tentou lhe lançar um olhar reprovativo, mas desistiu quando ela sorriu para ele.

"E, se você apostar as fichas certas, talvez você tenha a sua chance logo" ela enviou para ele.

Scott tinha certeza de que, se não parasse de sorrir, ia ficar com câimbra no rosto.


	11. Capítulo 10

**_Capítulo 10 _**

Um pouco mais de uma semana depois da sua conversa com Scott, o Professor Xavier decidiu que era tempo de testar suas preocupações sobre o relacionamento de Scott e Jean. Não ia lhe dizer precisamente como Scott iria se comportar numa situação real de batalha, mas Charles tinha certeza de que teria uma boa idéia.

O Professor agendou uma seção intensiva na Sala de Perigo, desenhada para testar as habilidades de liderança do jovem. O objetivo era simples: fazer a equipe passar por obstáculos o mais rápido possível, e ao mesmo tempo evitar as surpresas que surgiriam de vários lugares. Xavier programou parte do sistema de armas para alvejar Jean e Evan, o teste seria para saber como Scott iria reagir.

Do seu lugar na sala de observação, o Professor observava o exercício se passando embaixo. Scott liderava o ataque aos vários obstáculos que apareciam, sumiam e reapareciam em lugares diferentes. Eles estavam progredindo bem, cada membro da equipe usando seus próprios poderes para seguir seu caminho.

_Aqui vamos nós_, Charles disse para si mesmo enquanto digitava o comando que iria ativar o resto do sistema de armas.

Scott estava guiando sua equipe pelo curso, cobrindo aqueles que precisavam e se certificando de que todos ainda estavam com ele.

— Daniels! Jean! Mexam-se! — ele ordenou, observando os dois últimos membros da equipe lutando contra o sistema de defesa da Sala de Perigo.

— Vai em frente! A gente vai ficar bem! — Jean gritou de volta, sem olhar para ele enquanto se concentrava em se defender do fogo de artilharia simulado.

Evan, por outro lado, estava tendo mais problemas. Ele lançava ossos contra os projéteis que voavam em sua direção, mas estava sendo derrotado. Ele se jogou no chão e rolou para evitar uma série de _flashes_ tipo _laser_, e se descobriu momentaneamente cego pela luz. Enquanto piscava repetidamente para tentar recuperar a visão, um grande canhão mirou nele por trás. Jean disparou para onde Evan estava deitado sem defesas e cercou os dois com um escudo em forma de bolha.

— Kurt, teleporte o Evan e a Jean para cá, agora! — Scott comandou, enquanto o resto do time tentava se reagrupar.

Kurt se teleportou para onde seus companheiros de equipe estavam resistindo ao ataque.

— Vem! Eu vou tirar vocês daqui — Kurt falou para Evan. — Jean, tira o escudo pra eu poder entrar!

Jean fez como Kurt pediu, refocando sua energia para proteger os dois garotos.

— Jean você também tem que vir! — Kurt chamou.

— Só tira o Evan daqui, eu tou bem — ela falou.

— Mas…

— Vai!

Kurt obedeceu, teleportando-se de volta para junto dos outros.

— Evan, você tá bem? — Scott perguntou, procurando sinais óbvios de machucados no garoto.

— É, cara, eu tou bem. Só um pouco tonto — Evan admitiu.

— Cadê a Jean? — Scott perguntou, procurando-a pelo percurso.

— Ela mandou eu pegar o Evan e ir embora — Kurt relatou.

— Droga! — Scott resmungou sob a respiração. — Jean, vamos! — ele gritou sobre o barulho das explosões.

"Não esperem por mim!", ela mandou telepaticamente. "Eu só vou atrasar vocês. Vão que eu consigo chegar no final. Eu protejo a retaguarda".

Scott grunhiu frustrado. Ele pensou em mandar um dos outros de volta para ajudá-la, mas logo descartou a idéia. Jean tinha uma boa defesa, e ele sabia que ela conseguiria cuidar de si mesma.

— OK, pessoal, vamos continuar. A Jean cuida dela mesma, disse que encontra a gente no final.

Eles finalmente alcançaram o fim da simulação, e, como prometido, Jean os alcançou quando cruzaram a linha de chegada. Uma campainha elétrica soou e as armas sumiram, fazendo as paredes e o piso reaparecerem.

— Foi uma boa seção, X-Men — o Professor Xavier comunicou. — Vocês estão dispensados. — Scott, Jean, um momento, por favor — o Professor chamou enquanto saía da sala de observação. Jean e Scott trocaram um olhar preocupado, e então se viraram para o Professor, subindo as escadas até onde ele estava.

Ele os encarou por um bom momento, um leve sorriso se esboçando o seu rosto.

— Fiquei muito satisfeito com a sua performance hoje, — ele falou. — Não percebi nada que pudesse justificar minhas preocupações acerca do seu relacionamento, e estou profundamente satisfeito em estar errado sobre isso — ele disse, sorrindo calorosamente para eles. — Isso é tudo — ele disse como uma dispensa quando eles não conseguiram responder, divertindo-se com as expressões levemente chocadas nos rostos de seus alunos.

Jean e Scott saíram da Sela de Perigo e entraram no elevador em silêncio.

— Ele acabou de nos dar uma _aprovação_? — Jean perguntou finalmente, com um tom de divertimento da voz.

Scott riu.

— É, eu acho que ele deu.

— Isso foi tão _estranho_ — ela disse, tentando não rir.

— Isso foi — Scott balançou a cabeça, concordando. — Mas eu tenho que admitir que eu tou aliviado. Eu não gostava de o Professor não apoiar nós estarmos juntos.

— Eu sei que não — Jean falou para ela, passando o braço pelo dele. — Mas eu acho que você tava mais aborrecido com ele duvidando da sua capacidade de liderança.

Ele riu meio torto.

— Você me conhece bem demais — ele admitiu.

— É, eu conheço — ela concordou com um sorriso, enquanto eles saíam do elevador para o piso principal. — E, só pra mudar completamente o assunto, ia ser legal avisar meus pais com mais de dois dias de antecedência que eu vou levar meu namorado pra passar as férias. Você quer ir, ou não?

Scott suspirou, profundamente dividido.

— Jean, você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa pra passar o Natal com você — ele começou, mas Jean não o deixou terminar.

— Mas passar todo esse tempo com o clã Grey pode estar acima e além do que você é capaz de fazer pelo bem do nosso relacionamento? — ela provocou, sabendo que estava mais próxima da verdade do que ele iria admitir.

Scott riu.

— Bem, sua mãe nunca foi uma grande fã minha — ele disse desdenhoso.

— Ah, pára, minha mãe nunca foi uma grande fã de _ninguém_ — Jean riu.

— Bom argumento — ele riu. — Mas, falando sério, eu acho que prefiro deixar passar essa chance.

— OK, justo suficiente — ela disse balançando afirmativamente a cabeça. — Então, eu fico aqui, também.

Scott ficou chocado.

— Jean, você não pode! Sua família…

— Minha família vai agüentar — ela disse, balançando a mão no ar desdenhosamente. — Eles nem vão notar que eu não tou lá, vão estar ocupados demais babando o _noivo_ da minha irmã — Jean falou zombeteira, demorando propositadamente a dizer a palavra.

Scott riu com sarcasmo da sua óbvia desaprovação.

— Eu gosto da idéia, mas não posso deixar você desistir de passar um tempo com a sua família.

— Me _deixar_? — Jean repetiu, uma sobrancelha levantada, desafiando-o a continuar.

— Vamos lá, você sabe que eu não quis dizer isso — Scott suspirou.

— ótimo, então está decidido. Eu vou ficar aqui no Natal — ela anunciou, um sorriso malicioso no rosto. — Nós vamos nos divertir muito.


	12. Capítulo 11

**_Neve  
Capítulo 11_**

Como era de se esperar, quase todos no Instituto tinham algum lugar para ir. Até Vampira tinha sido persuadida a passar algum tempo com a família de Kitty. Na véspera de Natal, o Instituto estava bem deserto, só Scott, Jean, o Professor Xavier e o Dr. McCoy estavam lá. Jean tinha se nomeado animadora do feriado, e recrutou Scott para ajudá-la a fazer biscoitos de açúcar. Canções de Natal estavam tocando alto no rádio, e a cozinha parecia uma zona de guerra.

— Você não é uma cozinheira muito boa, né? — Scott alfinetou enquanto ela examinha um livro de receitas, tentando descobrir por que sua massa de biscoitos tinha a consistência aproximada de panqueca batida.

Ela o jogou longe sem nem levantar a cabeça. Scott riu.

— Você sabe, Jean, você não precisa ser excelente em _tudo_. Tudo bem se você for horrível na cozinha.

— Eu não sou _horrível_ na cozinha — ela disse incisivamente. — Eu só não li muito bem a receita, é tudo. Foi um erro assumido, e eu tenho certeza de que posso consertar.

Scott se encostou ao balcão e cruzou os braços, observando-a distraído.

— Uma pessoa que conhece sua falta de habilidades culinárias saberia a hora de admitir a derrota — ele sorriu.

— Você quer mesmo usar esse avental, Scott? Pois continue assim — ela avisou, apontando para ele com a colher de pau que ela estava usando para misturar os ingredientes, antes de voltar sua atenção outra vez para a receita. Ele simplesmente sorriu para ela, gostando um bocado de vê-la tão aturdida. Jean nunca tinha sido o tipo que admite a derrota com delicadeza – se ela não se saísse bem de primeira em alguma coisa, ela se esforçava até conseguir fazê-lo com maestria. Felizmente, parecia haver poucas coisas que ela não conseguia fazer com perfeição, se não fosse assim Scott temia que ela se matasse tentando. Contudo, parecia que cozinhar era uma das poucas coisas que estavam além das suas habilidades.

— Droga — ela resmungou. — Eu não entendo o que eu fiz.

— Só deixa de mão e começa outra vez — Scott sugeriu.

Jean suspirou.

— Acho que não tenho muita escolha.

Scott a ajudou a remedir os ingredientes a misturá-los, desta vez com sucesso. O resultado foi três dúzias deliciosas de papais-noéis, bonecos e flocos de neve e sinos.

— Te disse que eu não sou horrível na cozinha — Jean falou presunçosa para Scott, sorrindo enquanto mordiscava o chapéu de um papai-noel. — Tão perfeitos.

— Se vocês dois já terminaram de destruir a cozinha, eu gostaria muito de começar os preparativos para o jantar — Hank disse enquanto entrava na cozinha e enfiava um dos biscoitos na boca.

O jantar daquela noite foi um acontecimento calmo, mas agradável. Depois da janta, os quatro seguiram para a sala comunal para comer fios de ovos e biscoitos, e terminaram a noite assistindo _Um Conto de Natal_.

Devido à insistência de Scott e Jean, o Professor e o Dr. McCoy se retiraram à meia-noite, deixando os adolescentes para limpar tudo. Jean estava à pia da cozinha lavando copos quando olhou pela janela.

— Ah, Scott, olha! Neve de Natal! — ela disse numa voz cheia de admiração infantil.

Scott se juntou a ela próximo à pia e olhou para fora. Era óbvio que a neve estava caindo – pesadamente.

— Você não quer _sair_ naquilo, quer? Tá nevando muito forte.

— Não tá tão ruim — Jean implorou. — Vamos lá, por favor? A gente pode se agasalhar todo, levar uma garrafa térmica com chocolate quente, um lençol pra sentar em cima, e ir até o lago. Vai ser divertido!

Scott a examinou por um minuto, os grandes olhos verdes implorando, um sorriso esperançoso nos lábios. Ele sabia que não tinha chance.

— Ok, ok — ele cedeu com um suspiro. Jean gritou excitada e jogou os braços ao redor dele.

— Isso não é perfeito? — Jean perguntou com um suspiro satisfeito. Ela e Scott estavam sentados num lençol estendido na doca; Jean sentada entre as pernas de Scott, encostada a seu peito. Um vapor saía do lago, a água mais quente do que o ar frio, e a neve continuava a cair. Scott tomou um gole do seu chocolate quente, murmurando sua concordância. — Eu não consigo imaginar um jeito melhor de passar a véspera de Natal — ela continuou, girando a cabeça para beijá-lo. E a beijou de volta, e sorriu.

— Você não se arrepende de não ter ido para casa? — ele perguntou, ainda preocupado.

— Ah, eu só tou desolada — Jean desdenhou. — Eu preferiria mil vezes estar em casa lidando com assuntos de família e ouvindo a Sarah passar horas _e horas_ falando sobre planos pro casamento do que estar com meu namorado.

— Sabe, eu acho que nunca vou enjoar te ouvir me chamando assim — Scott admitiu, ignorando o sarcasmo.

Jean sorriu e acariciou o braço que ele tinha passado pela cintura.

— "timo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um bom pedaço, simplesmente aproveitando estarem juntos.

— Você consegue acreditar que esse é o nosso último ano de escola? — Scott finalmente perguntou.

Jean balançou a cabeça.

— Parece meio irreal.

— Você já pensou com calma onde você quer fazer faculdade?

— Sim e não — ela disse. — Tem universidades excelentes, então, contanto que a gente vá para o mesmo lugar, eu não tenho preferência.

— Mesmo? — Scott perguntou, claramente surpreso.

— Claro. Nós sempre planejamos fazer assim – nós acordamos isso no começo da décima série. Eu sei que nós nos inscrevemos para as mesmas escolas, então eu acho que nós devêssemos tomar essa decisão juntos — ela disse, e fez uma pausa. — A não ser que você não queira mais fazer a universidade junto comigo.

— _É claro_ que eu quero que nós façamos a universidade juntos — ele disse, abraçando-a com força e enterrando o rosto no cabelos cheio de neve dela. — Agora mais do que nunca.

Jean saiu de entre as pernas dele, e virou o corpo. Scott recolheu as pernas preparando-se para se levantar, mas ela o surpreendeu jogando rapidamente uma perna sobre ele de modo que ela estivesse como que montada em um cavalo, sentada nas coxas dele. Ela ficou ali olhando para ele por um bom pedaço.

Scott estava embevecido com quão bonita ela estava naquele momento, o brilho da neve iluminando sua pele clara, flocos de neve rodopiando ao redor dela, o cabelo balançando suavemente na brisa.

— Que foi? — ele perguntou finalmente, ficando desconfortável sob o olhar dela.

Ela não respondeu, ao invés disso se inclinou para frente e cobriu os lábios dele com os seus. Scott respondeu o beijo dela. Sem quebrar o contato, Jean se empurrou levemente contra o peito de Scott e ele se inclinou para trás até sentir a dureza da doca sob seu corpo. Ele se agarrou com força às costas dela através da jaqueta grossa que ela usava, trazendo-a mais para perto. Ele pôde sentir o calafrio subindo pelo lençol, pelo seu casaco, mas ignorou-o.

Apoiada nas mãos e nos joelhos, Jean continuava o assalto à boca de Scott. Eles se beijaram até suas respirações ficarem ofegantes. Scott deslizou cautelosamente as mãos pelos seus quadris e acariciou a parte mais traseira, e ficou entusiasmando quando Jean ficou um pouco sobressaltada mas depois o beijou com ainda mais vigor. Ele empurrou gentilmente seus joelhos, de modo que ela ficasse completamente deitada sobre ele. Ela cedeu, e ele se deleitou com a sensação do peso dela. Ele abriu um pouco as pernas, permitindo-lhe ficar entre elas, sua pélvis pressionando a dele. Ele sentiu sua inspiração rápida com o contato, e rapidamente rolou para ficar sobre ela, sabendo que tinha sido um pouco cedo demais. Eles continuaram a se beijar por vários minutos antes de finalmente se separarem. Eles ficaram deitados ali olhando um nos olhos do outro, sentindo suas respirações. Os flocos de neve que aterrissavam sobre suas peles superaquecidas eram refrescantes quando derretiam. Scott segurou a mandíbula dela e acariciou levemente sua bochecha com o polegar.

— Eu te amo — ele falou baixinho, impulsivamente.

Jean sorriu para ele, a felicidade parecendo irradiar dos olhos.

— Também te amo — ela respondeu, a voz pouco acima de um sussurro. Eles se beijaram outra vez, e o beijo estava cheio da doçura das suas declarações.

Eles se levantaram e pegaram o lençol e a garrafa térmica em silêncio, e pegaram o caminho de volta para a mansão.

— Eu te disse que ia ser divertido vir aqui fora — Jean finalmente falou, sorrindo rapidamente para Scott de um jeito malicioso. Ele riu, parou de andar e a prendeu entre os braços. Ele simplesmente a abraçou.

Eles finalmente entraram em casa. Eles ficaram à porta do quarto de Jean se beijando gentilmente.

— Vai ser um caminho _tão_ solitário pelo corredor até o meu quarto, completamente sozinho — Scott provocou.

Jean riu baixinho, mas depois ficou séria.

— Scott, eu sinto muito. Eu sei que parece clichê, mas eu ainda não tou preparada pra isso.

— Eu sei, eu sinto muito, tava só provocando — ele disse apressado, sentindo-se culpado por tê-la feito sentir-se mal. — Eu nunca te forçaria a nada, espero que você saiba disso.

— Claro que eu sei — ela o reconfortou, segurando sua mão. — E eu posso te dizer, sem dúvida, que não vou te fazer esperar pra sempre. Não interessa o que o Duncan possa dizer, eu não sou de ficar enrolando.

— Foda-se o _Duncan_ — Scott disse amargamente, chocando Jean com a veemência por trás das palavras.

— Não, obrigada — Jean brincou, tentando aliviar a súbita tensão. — Eu não costumava fazer isso quando estava namorando ele, e tenho certeza de que não vou fazer agora.

Scott olhou para ela.

— Não fique uma fera.

— Eu não estou uma fera. Eu tou _tentando_ fazer você relaxar. E falhando miseravelmente, pelo jeito — ela falou.

Ele forçou um suspiro.

— Me desculpa. Eu só não quero que você me compare ao Matthews.

— Eu não tava comparando — ela o reconfortou. — Eu só tava tentando te dizer que não sou de ficar provocando. Eu não vou te enrolar.

Scott finalmente sorriu e beijou a testa dela.

— Eu sei, e eu nunca pensei que você fosse.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás convidativamente e ele a beijou nos lábios.

— Agora via dormir ou o Papai Noel não vem.

Jean sorriu para ele uma última vez e se virou para entrar no quarto. Ela girou a cabeça para trás e sorriu para ele por sobre o ombro.

— Eu te amo mesmo — ela falou, e atravessou a porta, fechando-a atrás de si.

Scott passou por duas portas corredor em frente até seu quarto, sorrindo para si próprio. _Feliz Natal pra mim_.


	13. Capítulo 12

**_Neve  
Capítulo 12 _**

A primeira coisa que Scott percebeu foi que sua cama estava balançando. A segunda coisa que ele notou foi que havia mais alguém no seu quarto. Ele abriu os olhos e foi cumprimentado pelo rosto risonho de Jean. Ela estava sentada na beira do colchão, usando sua camisola e um robe de uma fazenda azul grossa, balançando de leve para cima e para baixo. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, intrigado.

— Que você tá fazendo? — ele perguntou confuso e achando aquilo divertido, com a voz meio áspera por ter estado dormindo.

O sorriso dela se alargou.

— É Natal!

— E…

— É Natal! — ela disse de novo, balançando com mais força. — Levanta!

Scott riu da sua excitação, e olhou para o despertador.

— Jean, são sete horas.

— Eu sei. Levanta! — ela ordenou, ficando de pé e tentando arrastá-lo da cama. Ele se recusou a se mover, e, em vez disso, a puxou para a cama, ao seu lado.

— Quantos anos você tem? Cinco? Deita e dorme por mais umas duas horas. _A_ a gente levanta — ele falou.

Jean fez beicinho, e de repente Scott teve uma boa idéia de como Jean devia ser quando era criança. Ele abriu espaço na cama para ela, e ela relutantemente se deitou ao lado dele, o braço dele segurando-a por trás e a cabeça dela apoiada em seu peito. Ele beijou sua testa e rapidamente voltou a dormir, com o calor confortante ao seu lado.

Scott foi o primeiro a acordar. Ele olhou para Jean, dormindo tranqüila sobre ele, e se sentiu tomado pela força dos seus sentimentos por ela. Ela fazia seu coração doer, literalmente. Ele sorriu para si mesmo com a natureza do sentimento, mas não se envergonhou por isso. Era simplesmente o jeito que ele sentia, e não pediria desculpas por isso.

— Jean — ele falou baixinho, tentando acordá-la da maneira mais gentil que pudesse. Ela se moveu um pouquinho, chegando mais perto dele e murmurando algo incompreensível.

"Vamos lá, Jean, era você quem queria acordar cedo". Scott riu quando Jean resmungou. "Você não quer descer pra abrir os presentes?"

— Amram — ela murmurou afirmativamente, e seu rosto pressionou o ombro de Scott quando ela se espichou preguiçosamente. — Mas eu acho que gosto de onde eu tou agora — ela admitiu, olhando para ele com olhos sonolentos, um sorriso se formando em seus lábios. Ela se aconchegou melhor. — Os presentes podem esperar; se aconchegar aqui, não.

Scott sorriu.

— Você sabe o quanto você é linda quando faz esse tipo de coisa, não sabe?

Ela balançou a cabeça numa negação enfática, seus cabelos fazendo cócegas no queixo de Scott.

— Você é tão criança — ele riu. — Vamos lá, levanta. Volta pro seu quarto, toma um banho, e a gente se encontra lá embaixo em meia hora. A essa altura, o Professor e o Hank devem estar de pé, se já não estiverem, e nós vamos abrir os presentes.

Jean soltou um longo suspiro e sentou, olhando para Scott.

— Tudo bem. Só fique sabendo que perdeu a chance de ficar muito bem aconchegado — ela anunciou enquanto levantava enquanto levantava da cama e atravessava o quarto.

— A gente pode fazer de novo? Hoje à noite, talvez? — ele pediu, esperançoso.

— Vamos esperar pra ver — ela provocou, saindo do quarto.

Jean desceu as escadas vinte minutos depois, com os cabelos ainda um pouco molhados do banho. Ela sempre tinha adorado o Natal, e estava especialmente excitada porque, nos vários anos em que estava no Instituto, aquele era o primeiro que ela passava lá — e, mais especificamente, o primeiro que ela passava com Scott.

O Professor Xavier era o único que se encontrava na sala comunal quando ela chegou.

— Feliz Natal, Professor — ela cumprimentou, abraçando-o e beijando sua bochecha.

— Para você também, minha querida — Xavier respondeu, sorrindo calorosamente para ela. — Henry está preparando o café da manhã, deve ficar pronto logo. Scott já vem?

A pergunta fez Jean corar, embora não houvesse uma razão verdadeira para isso.

— Sim, ele deve estar aqui q qualquer hora.

— Jean — Charles começou gentilmente, tentando não deixar seu excitamento aflorar — eu sei que você passou as primeiras horas dessa manhã com ele. Tudo bem. Sinceramente, estou surpreso que você não tenham passado mais noites juntos, vocês o faziam com muita freqüência quando eram mais novos.

— Professor — Jean tentou responder, completamente envergonhada com o que seu mentor estava insinuando.

Ele levantou a mão a fim de pará-la.

— Tudo que estou dizendo, Jean, é que vocês dois já são velhos e maduros o suficiente para tomar suas próprias decisões, e para assumir a responsabilidade dessas decisões. Acredite ou não, eu lembro muito bem de como é ser jovem e estar apaixonado — ele disse com uma incomum piscadela de olho.

Ela sorriu envergonhada, corando até ficar da cor dos cabelos.

Scott apareceu pouco depois, seguido por Hank chamando todos para o café. Depois de um _buffet_ de bacon, salsichas, ovos, panquecas, torradas e frutas, os quatro se reagruparam na sala para abrir os presentes. Havia um número extraordinário de presentes sob a árvore, considerando que só havia quatro pessoas. Curiosa, Jean examinou dois pacotes enquanto passava e notou que eram dos seus pais — tinham recebido a carta um dia antes. Também tinham mandado um presente para Scott, ela ficou entusiasmada.

— Eu disse que minha mãe não tinha nada pessoal contra você, ela só é assim com todo mundo — Jean falou convencida enquanto ele segurava o suéter de lá preto (e caro) que os Grey lhe tinham dado. Scott estava muito satisfeito, mas tentou não expressar o quando significava para ele os pais de Jean o aceitarem.

Passaram a tarde assistindo especiais de Natal na tevê e ouvindo música, até que Scott e Jean resolveram ajudar Hank a preparar o jantar. Depois de uma ceia de Natal típica com peru e todos os acompanhamentos, eles abriram o jogo de perguntas que Jean tinha ganhado do seu futuro cunhado e jogaram duas partidas. Como era de se esperar, o Dr. McCoy ganhou as duas.

Os mais velhos foram se deitar tarde, deixando Jean e Scott na sala assistindo a _O Grinch_.

— Então, você teve um bom Natal? — Scott perguntou. Ele e Jean estavam deitados no sofá, mais ou menos como tinham estado de manhã na cama dele. Scott estava usando um braço como apoio para a cabeça, o outro estava acariciando Jean por cima da sua blusa leve.

— Amram — ela murmurou satisfeita. — E você?

— Sem reclamações — ele disse, apertando-a de leve com um braço. Eles ficaram calados por um bom tempo, vendo a pequena Quem Cindy-Lou tentar convencer o Grinch a mudar seus hábitos perversos.

— Sabe de uma coisa? — Jean perguntou de repente.

— O quê?

— Tá todo mundo dormindo.

Scott olhou para ela, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

— E…

— E, eu estava pensando se a gente podia se divertir juntos — ela disse com um sorrisinho.

— Você tá me pedindo pra transar com você? — ele provocou.

Jean fingiu pensar sobre o assunto, e então balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— É, eu acho que sim.

— Com prazer — ele falou antes de rolar no sofá e cobrir a boca dela com a sua. Eles ficaram assim por um bom pedaço, sem pressa. As mãos de Scott exploravam as costas de Jean, aproveitando que a bainha da blusa não estava dentro da calça. Cuidadosamente, ele deslizou as mãos sob o tecido subindo pelas costas, acariciando-a. A pele dela era ainda mais macia do que ele imaginava.

Jean arqueava o corpo contra o dele, obviamente gostando do carinho. Ela prendeu a coxa de Scott com sua perna e girou de modo que ela ficasse deitada sobre suas costas e Scott estivesse parcialmente deitado sobre ela. Com a mudança de posição, Scott encontrou sua mão sobre a pele nua da barriga dela. Ele começou a retirar a mão, com medo de fazer Jean se sentir desconfortável. A mão dela no seu pulso o fez parar.

_Está bom assim?_, ele pensou, sabendo que ela o ouviria.

_Est_, ela respondeu firmemente, beijando-o com voracidade.

A mão de Scott deslizou vagarosamente sobre o abdome de Jean, mas o movimento estava restrito pela blusa dela. Scott retirou a mão e distraidamente a passou pelos botões.

_Vai em frente_, ela respondeu a pergunta que ele não fez. Com uma mão, ele desajeitadamente tirou um botão da sua casa, depois outro, e outro, até que estivesse tudo desabotoado. Sua mão tremeu quando ele tirou primeiro uma metade da blusa, e depois outra. Ele teve que parar o beijo — ele _tinha_ que vê-la.

Ela olhou para ele com os olhos semicerrados, os lábios intumescidos pelo beijo, os cabelos um tanto bagunçados. Seu rosto estava corado, e ele seguiu a coloração pescoço abaixo, e prendeu a respiração. Ela estava usando um sutiã branco de algodão e renda, e seus seios eram globos perfeitos surgindo das bordas de renda. A pele clara do seu tórax era coberto por algumas sardas, uma mais escura aninhada perfeitamente entre seus seios. Ele levantou a mão e correu os dedos levemente pela pele dela, e ela inspirou trêmula.

— Eu te amo — ele sussurrou antes de se inclinar e beijar a base da garganta dela. Seus lábios passaram pela clavícula, ombros e tórax, até que ele finalmente beijou o alto dos seios. Scott se moveu rapidamente para beijá-la novamente, sua mão continuava a acariciar as partes do corpo que ele tinha beijado instantes mais cedo. Ele cobriu inteiramente com a mão um dos seios, esfregando de levinho, roçando o polegar no mamilo por sobre o tecido do sutiã. Jean arfou e se pressionou contra a mão dele, fazendo-o ir mais depressa com o beijo. Jean tentou frustradamente conter um gemido de prazer e correu os dedos pelos cabelos de Scott.

Suas mentes estavam nubladas pela paixão crescente, e de repente nenhum deles lembrava por que tinham decido ir devagar com as coisas.


End file.
